Hyrule Warriors x Kamen Rider: The Hero's Spirit vs the Orange Samurai
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: A normal average boy, a Kamen Rider fan, pulled into Hyrule Warriors by Dark Sorceress Cia. Rescued by Man of the Beginning Kazuraba Kouta. Is thrust into a battle between good and evil. But what happens when this battle of the Triforce, soon involves the Forbidden Fruit? Rated M for blood and language Parings: LinkxZelda (maybe also Sheik), OCxLana (maybe also Cia), KoutaxMai
1. Stage 1: Kidnapped! Orange First Henshin

Hyrule Warriors x Kamen Rider: The Hero's Spirit vs. the Orange Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule Warriors, Legend of Zelda, or Kamen Rider; they are all owned by their respective companies.

Summary: Playing Hyrule Warriors on day, a young boy is pulled into the game by Dark Sorceress Cia. He is rescued by Man of the Beginning, Kazuraba Kouta, and the only way to find his way out is to join the game. Watch as this young boy, turned hero, turns destiny on its head! "Koko kara wa ore no suteji da! (This is my stage now!)"

"Orange!": Person/Allies speaking

'Lock On!': Person/Allies thinking

" **Soiya!": Enemy speaking**

' **Orange Arms!': Enemy thinking**

 _Hanamichi (In the spotlight)!: Attack name, Lockseeds, and Drivers_

"On Stage!": Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings talking

'Koko kara wa ore no suteji da!': Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings thinking

(All of the following ways of speaking are subject to change in later chapters)

I would also like everyone to note that I didn't finish this game yet, nor do I plan to get the DLC packages…at the moment, maybe in the future.

Stage 1: Kidnapped into a game! New Orange first Henshin!

For average student Andrew Malice, it was an average summer day. Off from his summer job at the local convenience store for the day, he was at home at the moment. With his friends working and his parents out, he decided now was the right time to continue playing his new game, Hyrule Warriors. A grin came to his face as his features came into vision. Dark brown, borderline black hair, cut short for the heavy heat of the summer. A loose shirt with a pair of jeans and boots to complete his outfit. He adjusted his glasses on his face, his hazel eyes peered at the game as he started to play. He got comfortable as he picked Legend Mode and waited for the game to load. But, he had a weird sense of foreboding. The game screen was still black but his Wii U Game Pad had a very strange spiraling purple screen. The dark feeling became worse as heard a dark cackle echo in his ears.

" **Mmm, so you are the one whose destiny is unseeable by me."** A dark but very feminine and sensual voice rang out. He dropped his game pad and looked around.

"Who are you!? Where are you!?" He shouted, nervous. As if on instinct, he grabbed a toy DX Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed. A toy Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in his hands, the voice rang out again.

" **Really darling, you think mere toys will save you? You are either brave or stupid."** The voice mocked him, he growled but also swallowed thickly and nervously. He was walked in circles, scared in his own house.

" **It's cute how you try and act brave in the face of the unknown,"** the voice spoke out again in a mocking and sensual tone but soon turned cold and deadly, **"But I won't find it cute much longer."** It said as suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"You…" He gasped out as fear firmly gripped his heart. In front of him was a rather tall woman, as opposed to his 5'7" frame, she was actually a bit taller. Her skin was a deep bronze and the outfit she work showed her figure off nicely. Her outfit was a deep purple, covering her impressive bust, if barely, but leaving her midriff expose. Her right leg was exposed, showing a strange tattoo that went from her hip and down to her right foot. He could make out white hair and a pair of soft ruby lips on her face but her eyes were blocked by a mask that look like a bird's beak. But what really unnerved him was her scepter in her hand that glowed an eerie pink. It was pure fear that was keeping Andrew's inner pervert from surfacing and taking in the woman's figure.

"Cia." He whispered in fear as he stepped away from the masked Sorceress.

" **What's wrong child? Are you afraid?"** She taunted him. He took a few steps back but suddenly found himself bound in chain.

"HEY! What the hell you damned psycho!?" He shouted at her. He could tell by her slight tremble he angered her, her hoped he was dreaming, but the sudden slap is what really drove it home and proved he was awake.

" **If you were smart, you'd save your words to beg for your life you damned human! Do you know how irritating it is for me to have the blond princess bitch keeping MY Link from me, the little blue haired brat Lana trying to play hero, and YOU!"** She shouted, pointing a finger at him, **"You completely FUCKING UP MY SIGHT! I am the Guardian of Time! I should be able to see all destinies and yet you!"** She continued to shout but stopped and took a deep breath before grinning darkly. She grabbed the boy by his bindings.

" **It matters not, for soon you won't be able to bother me anymore. Killing you and taking your ability to keep your destiny hidden, then I'll take the Triforce, Link, Hyrule…The World!"** Cia shouted madly.

'This bitch…is fucking crazy.' Andrew thought in fear.

He grunted as he felt her throw him into the TV, actually through it, pulling him into the game.

"No way!" He shouted as Cia followed him in, her dark and yet melodious cackle echoing.

Within the Gate of Souls, Cia held her scepter to the young boy's chest. An insane grin on her inviting lips.

" **Now, if you are good through this travel, I'll make your death painless…maybe even pleasurable but trying anything…well…only I'll be the only enjoying anything."** She whispered into his ear the last part. Fear overtook the boy as he suddenly shouted.

"Someone help!" He yelled and struggled in his bonds, this didn't sit well with Cia, rather not used to not getting her way. She raised her scepter to strike, either to kill or incapacitate he didn't know. What she didn't expect was a large golden apple made of energy to engulf her and force her away.

"I'm afraid that I won't allow you harm this boy any farther, for his destiny has now been set in motion thanks to you, Dark Sorceress Cia." A strong male voice rang out. Out of the golden apple emerged a man, his appearance, aura, and stature screamed royalty and power. From the back, all Andrew saw was a long white cape, from the front Cia saw the man's appearance. Shaggy white hair that almost covered his eyes, one eye black and other eye red, dressed in silver samurai armor.

" **Who are you!? How dare you interrupt me!?"** She shouted at the man.

"It's you," Andrew spoke up suddenly, causing both to turn to him, "the one who saved Zawame City and the world from the Inves and Helheim Forest, the one whom won the battles of the Armored Riders and was given the Forbidden Fruit. The Man of the Beginning, Armored Rider Gaim…Kazuraba…Kouta."

The man now identified as Kouta gave a gentle smile and sliced Andrew's bonds with a snap of his finger.

"I see you know your Kamen Rider history my friend." Kouta said, helping the boy up, regardless that they were floating.

" **I don't care if you're a freaking god! No one gets in my way and lives!"** Cia roared and blasted at the duo.

Kouta waved his hand, stopping her blast. His expression neutral as he stared her down.

"Henshin." He spoke calmly as a white light enveloped him. It faded to reveal in his place stood an armored warrior. White, almost silver armor decorated his form with a long black cape. A real Sengoku Driver on his waist with two lockseeds in it, the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds. His helmet had a circle with a katana through it on the top and was gold in color. The helmet itself was the same color as the armor, his faceplate covered his mouth and his eyes, the cover over his eyes was multicolored. On the chest of his armor was a picture of man different fruits. In front of Cia stood…Armored Rider Gaim: Kiwami Arms.

The Armored Rider stared down the Sorceress, unaffected by her glare. Now Cia was in a pickle. He unleashed another shockwave at Cia, this one more powerful than the last. She used her magic to block it but it shattered her defense, forcing her back.

' **Fuck damn it, it's taking all my power to hold this gate from killing us all, and fighting this guy will now doubt be suicidal without the right information on him or the energy.'** She thought, growling in frustration. Her glare darkened a bit, she may have been crazy but she was also smart.

" **You were lucky you had help this time boy, but mark my words, the day will come and I will destroy you. You, the only unknown variable in this whole war. Your time will come and by my hands."** She spoke in calm voice but with a tone that promised death. Cia disappeared out of the portal, leaving the human and the Armored Rider alone.

"Kouta-san, what now?" Andrew asked the Rider. Behind his helmet, Kouta smirked.

'No one's called me Kouta-san since…Micchi.' Kouta thought fondly of one of his best friends back in Zawame.

"You seem to understand some Japanese, if only a little." Kouta said, dropping his transformation.

"Right now, I don't know where this portal will lead. Cia most likely was controlling the destination." Kouta said seriously.

"Well, maybe you can do the same?" Andrew asked him, hopefully.

"Maybe, but I am unfamiliar with this game or this world, and I don't know how to get you home, the best I can do is place you in the game were you had the game saved." Kouta spoke, there was sadness in his voice.

"But then…how do I…" Andrew spoke, despair taking his voice tone as sadness, he bit back a tear as he heard the sound of a zipper opening.

"It seems I was able to open a Crack into the save file. This will land you in chapter but I don't know when." Kouta said seriously. Andrew didn't have time to say anything as he and Kouta were pulled into the Crack, landing in Faron Woods.

The duo landed in a part of Faron Woods, where they didn't know. They both landed with a grunt and thud.

"Ow." Andrew groaned as held his head.

"Mou (Geez)…Kouta-san, I thought that landing would have been softer." He groaned, seeing stars at the moment.

Kouta shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, despite becoming the Man of the Beginning, he still had his silly side.

"Gomen (Sorry)…ow." Kouta groaned as the two got their bearings. The two of them took in the natural feeling of Faron Woods. Kouta was used to living in the forest, having moved all of Helheim's flora and fauna to a barren planet. As the two of the stood up, there heard sounds of fighting and talking. Kouta pulled Andrew down as the sound of footsteps ran past their spot. Andrew peaked up in time to see a beautiful blue-haired woman about to be attack by some ugly monster, only for a man in green to save her.

"That was…Lana…and Link…and a Bublin, and whole hoard of them." Andrew spoke, amazed to actually be INSIDE a game. He took a look at the group of four talking as Lana healed a soldier. He noticed all of them.

Impa, the general of the Hyrulean Army. She had dark skin, a bit darker than Cia's, with crimson eyes and short snow white hair with a single braid handing in front. Her outfit was mostly a light blue with metal guard on her arms and legs with red sandals on her feet. Her weapon was giant blade, Andrew didn't know what kind, which was inside of its sheath. He was amazed at how she was holding the weapon as though it was weightless.

Next to her was another woman, at least he thought so, named Sheik. Her outfit was all blue, the same shade as Impa's, with the symbol of the Sheikah clan on the front. Bandage wrapped around her forearms to her fingers. He could see bandages wrapped around her lower thigh so he assumed that it was all the way down her leg. Brown boot-like sandals went all the way up her leg. He noticed blond hair despite most of her face being mostly covered.

The last woman, whom was healing the soldier, to him was beautiful. She had fair skin, sky blue hair tied in a short pony tail and amazing purple eyes. Her outfit was a blue, midriff bearing tube top with white detached sleeves that had traces of gold in them. Her left arm had a white mantle and pauldron. She wore white tights with a white skirt, a belt with a blue jewel in the middle around her waist and brown boots. In her hand was strange brown book. Her lips were a soft pink as Andrew felt his cheeks turn the same shade. Kouta smirked a little and patted his charge's shoulder as they took in the only male among them.

The male was the second tallest among them, a little shorter than Impa but a little taller than Sheik, not by much mind you. His name is Link, the protagonist of the game series. He wore a green tunic with a brown belt and one could see the gray chainmail underneath. He wore brown gloves than went up his forearm from his hand and armor over the gloves and his shoulder. Gray pants with brown combat boots that went up to his knees. A long blue scarf with Hyrule's symbol decorating its end. The male wore a green cap, the same color as his tunic, but it couldn't hide his blond hair that looks to be from the sun itself and oceanic blue eyes.

The two of them stayed low and listened, this usually wasn't Kouta's style, but neither of them had a clue of this world and it was obvious that there was a battle going on. He was fighting his instincts to go fight, to try and save these people, his instincts as an Armored Rider were screaming at him but he fought it to listen.

With our heroes, with the Bublins out of the way (for now), Lana went back to healing the wounded soldier.

"Are you the one leading these warriors?" Impa asked her, her tone serious and professional.

Lana looked at the leader and nodded. "Yes I am." She spoke, having finished healing the warrior.

Impa nodded, inside she was disappointed that she didn't find Princess Zelda, but continued her questions.

"You can use magic," Impa stated, "where did you learn your craft?"

Lana froze a little bit.

'Oh crap, okay, calm down, you don't have to give the whole truth…yet.' She thought and took a breath.

"Oh, well…I'm a sorceress," she started, her words shaking a little, "My name's Lana by the way. You know Cia, the one who started this whole war? She and I are from the same magical clan."

'Well, it's not a total lie.' Lana thought weakly. Impa raised an eyebrow but let the subject drop…for now.

"Ah, so that explains it. Now what does this 'Cia' want with Hyrule?" Impa asked. Lana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her smile turned mischievous.

"Well, if you really want to know I'll tell you…but I have one condition." She grinned.

"And what would that be?" Sheik asked, having been silent for so long. Link nodded in agreement with Sheik, curious as well.

Lana, who had turned away from the heroes, turned back to them.

"Help me defend the forest, if you do that, I might tell you." She winked playfully and sped off. Her lightning fast reflexes and lightning spells began to tear into the Bublins like tissue paper. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Holy crap." Spoke Link and Andrew at the same time, yes still very far from each other.

Impa turned to Link and Sheik, well mostly Link since she doesn't trust Sheik yet.

"Should we trust her?" Impa asked.

Sheik shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't really have much of a choice. The village is in danger so we can't just ignore that." She spoke, her tone even.

"I'm nervous about one thing though," Link said, "she didn't really seem to want to speak about herself. I'm not saying she's not trustworthy, but I think she's hiding something."

It was weird to see Link so serious but they did agree. They would keep an eye on the blue-haired sorceress for now. As the group scattered, each one going to take on a different group of Bublins. Above then floated Wizzro, all one could see of him was one large red eye that could change into a mouth, the rest of him was covered in a purple cloak.

" **Scatter these Hyrulean pests! Exterminate them!"** The weird…wizard…thing announced. From their hidden position, Andrew and Kouta were watching the battle. Both were anxious that they were doing nothing. But it was Kouta's idea, he feared the worse should they get involved in a world where they didn't belong. He looked at his charge, whom was glaring at Wizzro. Kouta then noticed the toy Sengoku Drive and toy Orange Lockseed, but they weren't toys anymore.

'So, by coming to this world, the toys became an actual driver and lockseed.' Kouta thought, as he watched the army fight. Kouta suddenly grabbed Andrew and moved him and himself away, keeping themselves hidden high in the trees.

"What was that?" Andrew asked, biting back his fear and anger at Kouta for the sudden change of scenery.

"Oh no! Deku Babas!" Lana shouted as the ground suddenly burst with monstrous blue plants with razor sharp red teeth. The Deku Babas began to spew forth a purple mist.

"Stay out of the purple mist, if you breathe it in you'll die of poisoning!" Lana exclaimed but some of the soldiers didn't get the warning and inhaled, they died within two breaths.

"Kouta-san! This is nuts, we're sitting here like cowards and everyone out there is dying! Come on, we have to do something!" Andrew shouted as the Man of the Beginning.

"You think I like just sitting here! I wanna go help, but the consequences…" Kouta's shouting was interrupted by sudden groaning.

"Was that you?" He asked, only for Andrew to shake his head. They turned around to see more monsters, these were covered in bandages, giving them the look of a mummy and large bandaged swords.

"Oh shit." Andrew cussed as he noticed the heroes and army heading somewhere.

"Everyone's getting tired, let's…wait." She said as she noticed the monsters as well as Andrew and Kouta.

"Gibdos and ReDead Knights! Hey you two, watch out, their scream can paralyze you!" Lana shouted. Kouta grabbed Andrew just in time as one did scream.

"Close one, thank you Kouta-san, and you too miss." Andrew bowed, making sure not to say her name. But Lana knew whom Andrew was, being that she was Cia's good half, they shared a lot, feelings for Link being one…and hatred for the unseeable destiny child being another. Lana glared at Andrew, not that anyone could see. But she chose to be more mature about this. Lana was about to speak before Andrew grabbed her.

"Watch out!" She shouted, moving Lana at the last second as a ReDead's sword nearly decapitated her. Kouta sprang into action, a blast erupted from his hand, causing the ReDead to disintegrate.

"This is what I feared, we were caught Andrew. I…don't know if I will be able to send you home now." Kouta said sadly. Andrew shook his head.

"It's okay…Kouta-san, I think that…this was going to happen sooner or later." Andrew said. Meanwhile, this was a good distraction as the rest of the army made it to the Great Deku Tree. The heroes stood with Kouta and Andrew still.

" **No! You stupid Gobdos! Go for the tree! Not these punks!"** Wizzro yelled but the monsters ignored him. Kouta looked at Andrew and handed him the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

"Kouta-san, these are just toys though." Andrew said, ducking under a Gibdo blade.

"Wrong, it seems like this world changed you toy into a true Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed." Kouta spoke as he started to fade.

"Kouta-san?" Andrew asked, kicking a ReDead away that Link sliced down with his sword soon after.

"It seems my time grows short here. I can't tell if I'll return home or if I'll just fade away, but know this Andrew-kun. You have the heart and soul of the Kamen Rider, take up my name and my power. You are my successor…I now name you…Kamen Rider Gaim!" Kouta shouted as he faded totally.

"Kouta-san!" Andrew shouted as the Man of the Beginning faded totally.

A haunting roar brought him out of his stupor. The scream of two Gibdos paralyzed him, only for a large knife to slice through them.

"Hey kid!" Impa shouted, "Either get up and fight or go and hide!" She said harshly. Andrew gulped at the glare, it unnerved him a bit. He stared at the driver in his hand and the lockseed in the other. With Sheik clearing out the last Gibdo, she approached Andrew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please forgive General Impa, she has a lot on her mind. You see, we of the Sheikah clan have served the royal family for generations of generations. She was the personal guardian and best friend of Princess Zelda, whom went missing and she's very worried about her." She said, helping the boy back to the Great Deku Tree.

"Mission accomplished, the forest is free of Gibdos and ReDeads." Impa spoke in her strong tone.

"Great, the forest will be free in no time!" Lana cheered. Everyone was happy about this but Andrew, despite the smile, was still upset. He was missing Kouta-san, the man was trusting him and yet he was letting him down. He was scared and he knew it.

'What kind of Kamen Rider am I? I won't be able to live up to his legacy. I'm weak…and scared.' He thought as he heard the sound of crunching, he looked up to see Link.

"Link?" He asked, the green hero raised an eyebrow since he never introduced himself formally but let it slide.

"Are you okay Andrew? Andrew right?" Link asked, a nod from the boy let him continue. "You're scared aren't you?" The hero continued.

"Deathly, I'm not like you guys. Able to charge head first into battle, great amounts of magic or bravery…I'm scared."

"So am I," Link said with a smile, "I'm scared too. In less than two weeks I went from trainee to a captain, only because Impa believes I'm the reincarnation of the legendary hero. But, I'm scared too, but being scared isn't a weakness, it's a strength. Because the bravest one isn't the one who fears nothing, but the one whom is willing to face what he fears the most. Impa told me that." Link said, patting Andrew's shoulder.

"Yeah," Link's little fairy friend Proxi spoke up, "and if it helps, you have friends. Me and Link, maybe Sheik and possibly Impa…Lana thought…sorry." Andrew chuckled and smiled to them.

"Thank you Link, Proxi, I'm glad to have you two as friends." He smiled but felt a glare and looked over, seeing Lana glaring at him.

"Okay…what did I do to piss her off?" Andrew asked, only for Link to shrug.

Meanwhile, Wizzro was glaring at the Great Deku Tree.

" **Enjoy your success you little weasels, my next plan will see that your hopes burn to ashes!"** He shouted and with a blast of fire, ignited the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree groaned in pain as everyone scrambled out. Andrew gasped as he heard the tree groan in pain.

Lana suddenly shoved him out of the way.

"Look buddy, if you're just going to halfassedly wander aimlessly and just stay there and watch!" She shouted harshly as he tried using some spells to quench the flames. Impa was using her own water style abilities as Sheik was playing the Serenade of Water. Everyone was using their helmets as buckets to carry water back but it was having no effect.

" **You'll never put that fire out,"** Wizzro cackled darkly, **"I'll see you all burn to a crisp! Now come my minions, crush them!"**

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Link shouted as more monsters began to come after them. He had to stop gathering water to keep everyone safe from the monsters. Andrew noticed this, he had seen the fear and frustration in Link's eyes as he charged in.

'He's scared, but he still fights. I wish I could be that brave.' He thought as he continued to help fight the fire.

"This is getting us nowhere! We have to help the Great Deku Tree!" Lana shouted.

Link sliced through a few of the monster approaching them.

"If anyone has any ideas I'm all ears here!" Link shouted. Andrew growled and kicked a monster that was about to strike Link's unprotected back.

"Thank you." Link nodded as they stood back to back. Despite his bravado, Andrew still didn't transform

'Why am I so scared?' He though, jumping over Link as he slashed some more monsters down. Black blood coated his blade and ground as the monsters dispersed in black particles and purple smoke.

"Everyone! I can sense the Great Fairy here in the forest!" Proxi shouted, getting the heroes attention.

"The Great Fairy? Here?" Link asked, Andrew nodded in agreement.

"That's right! There's a Fairy Fountain in the forest! I know where it is too but I need some cover!" Lana announced.

"Andrew, go with her!" Link told him, throwing him a spare sword and shield. Lana growled a little and glared at Andrew. Andrew gave her a nervous smile that only made her glare darken. She scoffed and waved her hand for him to follow.

'Seriously, what did he do to her?' Link thought in confusion.

As the sorceress and future Rider ran through the forest, Lana's magic was striking down the legions stronger than Andrew's current weaponry. Lana sighed a bit, having to keep an eye on him.

'Great, I know my hatred towards him is because of Cia and I being one and same at one point…but still…I shouldn't be treating him like an enemy…at least not now.' Lana thought as she just couldn't put her hatred aside. She would work with him but their relationship would be purely professional. Andrew grunted as he barely blocked a strike from a Bublin, he smashed it with his shield and sliced its stomach open. He looked at Lana, honestly upset she hated him. For some reason he felt drawn to the blue-haired sorceress but he decided to keep things calm for now, they had to work together at the moment.

"How much farther Lana?" He asked her. Lana growled in frustration as he was digging around.

"Where is it…it has to be around her somewhere." She all but shouted. Andrew growled as he felt the heat from the fire.

"Ahhh shimatta (damn it)!" He cussed as he heard Lana shouted.

"Hey! I found it!" She called over to him. She ran through the doors and into the fountain. Andrew followed her behind.

"Now what?" He asked her as he saw her take her tome out.

"I need to create a magic circle to summon her. You're going to have to pray with me." She said, her tone professional.

"Geez, why do the cute ones have to be so no-nonsense?" He mumbled, but Lana heard him. She looked at him as he raised his hand. A smirk came to her lips, toning down her hate for him, if only a little.

'So he thinks I'm cute huh?' She thought as she raised her hand also.

"Oh Great Fairy, we need you help! We pray to you to quench the flames that threaten this forest and save the Great Deku Tree!" Lana prayed.

A melodious laugh echoed through the chamber as the Great Fairy emerged out of the water. To say she was big was an understatement, she was easily10 ft tall, if not taller. Her figure was comparable to Cia's, if not curvier. Her outfit seemed to only be composed of vines in the style of a bra and leggings. She had ruby lips and eyeshadow, with long pink hair and long pink nails.

"Oh, Miss Lana, it's nice to meet you again. And whom do you have here, your boyfriend?" She chuckled. They both blushed.

"No way! I'd never be with him!" Lana shouted, Andrew cringed and looked away. The Great Fairy sent the boy a gentle look and looked at Lana.

"Relax, I was only teasing. I see what's going on and I can't believe someone would light the forest like that. Truly this Wizzro is someone real callus. But, a little rain must fall into life right?" She grinned and began chuckling and multiple little fairies fluttered from the fountain and into sky. The clouds began to darken and thunder clapped, soon rain began to fall.

"They must have made it." Link grinned.

"About time too, I don't think we would could have saved the forest if we waited any longer." Sheik said, relief in her voice.

" **HEY! WHAT IDIOT LET THEM TALK TO THE GREAT FAIRY!?"** Wizzro roared in anger. Lana and Andrew smirked a little as they headed for the door.

"Actually, young man, stay, I have something to discuss with you." The Great Fairy said. Lana didn't even turn back as she left. Andrew's head drooped when Lana left. The Great Fairy rested a finger on his shoulder.

"So, you are the one whom the Guardian of Time always feared and hated." She spoke.

"Why me? What have I done to her or Cia…or Lana?" He asked her.

"It's…complicated," she sighed, "you see, the Guardian of Time is an immortal being. She is able to see events of the present but never allowed to interfere. She's also tasked with keeping the Triforce in balance. She can the destiny of all beings from most if not all dimensions, except for those were Gods primarily reign." She spoke.

"That's why Cia didn't know who Kouta-san was, because as the Man of the Beginning, he's a God in his own right." Andrew said.

"That's right, you however are special, and your destiny was also hidden from her. Not by Gods or by some divine power, but by your own willpower. Your destiny is unknown to her." She continued.

"But, that doesn't explain why Cia and Lana hate me." He said curiously.

"Because, Cia and Lana were once the same person." The moment she said that, Andrew's eyes widened. But he didn't know Lana was listening, she gulped from behind the door but couldn't bring herself to stop the Great Fairy as she continued.

"The Guardian of Time, while watching the passage of time and the balance of the Triforce, found two souls she found interesting. The soul of the Hero whom would be reincarnated when the time of Great Evil was awakening, and the soul of the Child of Unseen Destiny, whose fate was unknown to all. For the Hero, she found great admiration and love for him and his soul, unable to see him bound to the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. For the Child of Unseen Destiny, she felt fear for him, that he could destroy the very balance of the world. However, she felt jealousy for the goddess's reincarnation, a desire to have the Hero as her own, and that fear she had for you began to develop into hatred. An evil voice wormed its way into her heart. It pushed the light out of her heart, changing her into what Cia is now." The fairy spoke sadly.

"And Lana is the light half of her? So, Lana most likely has the same feelings for Link and the same hatred for me that Cia has?" He asked…thought it was more of a statement.

The Great Fairy nodded but a sudden explosion brought their attention away.

"I'll speak more on you at the next Fairy Fountain, but know this Kamen Rider, your heart and soul shine bright like the Hero's, don't let anyone extinguish it." She said and faded back into the fountain. Andrew nodded and left the fountain to see Lana.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her.

"All of it." Lana said quietly.

"And?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you that." She said and took off to where the heroes were battling Wizzro. Andrew followed her, the air was tense as they had to tear through monsters, neither of them had said anything. As they reached the keep where the heroes had Wizzro cornered, Impa has her massive knife as Wizzro's midsection, Link's sword was at the dark wizard's eye, Sheik had a few kunai knives ready to be thrown.

"Tell us where the princess if now!" Impa roared at Wizzro, whon only laughed in her face.

"I'd listen to her, there's nowhere to run." Lana started.

"And nowhere to hide." Link finished.

As they stared down the wizard, he began to cackle evily.

" **This is a rather sticky situation isn't it?"** He cackled, ignoring the glares and weapons.

' **How best to dispose of them?'** Wizzro thought darkly before he began laughing again.

" **Oh, what if I got** _ **it**_ **to kill them? Oh that's so naughty I love it!"** He laughed and began to sink into the ground. Impa's blade was just a second too late as Wizzro disappeared.

"Damn it! He got away!" Impa growled out.

"But, what is this…it…that Wizzro mentioned." Andrew asked them. They looked up, feeling a weird energy above.

"I think we're about to find out." Link said as a large being dropped in the middle of the keep.

The thing that dropped was spider-like in appearance but had a crab like body. Eight long spider like legs, the front two seemed each have a half of a shield on it. But it's most distinguishing feature was its large red eye, the being called…Gohma.

"Oh shit." Sheik mumbled.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" Proxi shouted from the inside of Link's cap, having taken refuge underneath in fear of the Gohma.

The beast roared as it swiped its claws at the groups, making everyone scatter. Link grabbed the bow and arrow Lana gave him earlier, only for the beast to use its shield to block it.

" **HYAH HA HA! It's dinner time Gohma! Bon Appetit!"** He cackled. Andrew growled and grabbed his lockseed, only for time to slow and Wizzro to appear in front of him.

"Let me go Wizzro!" Andrew shouted at him, only for the wizard to cackle and shake his finger in a "no-no-no" style.

" **Now now, you should be thanking me boy. Right now I have you in a separate dimension where Gohma can't get you. You don't have to get involved at all, because if you do, you'll die."** He said darkly as the boy watched the battle.

He watched Gohma spit up acid at everyone, most made it out of the way but a few unlucky soldiers didn't and die in agony as they melted. Gohma's eye turned blue as it fired an electrically charged beam at everyone, a few more soldiers fell. But Andrew noticed how Gohma seemed paralyzed now. Andrew tried to move as Gohma recovered quick, it swatted and spun at everyone, knocking them all away. Lana herself hit the wall hard, causing a stray log to fall onto her leg, breaking the bone.

"Lana!" Andrew shouted but he went unheard.

" **Why do you care for anyone here, why do you think of that blue-haired bitch who'd gladly see Gohma make a snack out of you? You aren't part of this world boy, you have a chance to leave because if you don't…Gohma will make you a snack. Now just stay here and watch as blue over there gets charred."** He cackled. Andrew growled at him. Gohma raised its leg with intent on impaling Lana.

"No!" Andrew shouted and somehow broke from Wizzro's field. He threw a large stone at the beast, long enough to distract it. He scooped Lana into his arms despite her protest and moved her away.

"Why did you save me?" Lana asked him seriously.

"You ask me why, I only answer…why not? A Kamen Rider saves all lives, even if the person they save hates them." He smiled and set her down gently.

" **You fool! I gave you a chance to just walk away, let this all just go away, why didn't you take it!? What kind of justice are you trying to fight for?"** Wizzro shouted.

"Again with why…well here's my why not…even if I walked away, I'd never forgive myself for leaving everyone to their own devices. Even if I can only save one extra life, that's one more family not broken up, one less person who will only be remembered in death, and one more person to enjoy their life! Besides, a Kamen Rider doesn't fight for justice…no…Kamen Riders fight for…human freedom!" He shouted. What he didn't know was his words were inspiring the morale of the troops. Link grinned up to him, Impa gave him a gentle smirk, Sheik nodded and Lana was actually looking at him with a look other than hatred. Wizzro however was giving him a look of hatred.

" **You little punk, just who do you think you are anyway!?"** He shouted. Andrew chuckled a little as he slapped the Sengoku Driver to his waist. The blank Rider Indicator changed into Gaim's faceplate as he held up the Orange Lockseed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted an excuse to say this but…Torisugari no Kamen Raida da! Oboeteoke! I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that! Henshin!" He shouted and opened the Orange Lockseed.

" _Orange!"_ The Lockseed announced. The sound of a zipper opening was heard, everyone looked up to see a large metallic orange above him. Andrew swung his body to the left, then the right, before twisting his arm up and placing the Lockseed into the driver, his opposite hand closed into a fist and closed the lockseed.

" _Lock On!"_ His Driver announced. The sound of feudal japan shogun horns rang out before it was mixed with some modern techno music. The sound rang out through the forest. He placed his hand on the cutting knife attached to his driver and pressed down. The front of the Lockseed flipped down.

" _Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi (In the Spotlight)! On Stage!"_ The orange descended onto Andrew's head, a blue battle suit which looked similar to a samurai's covered his body. The whole body was blue with gold from his knees to his ankles and from his elbow to his wrist. The orange opened, becoming orange samurai style armor. The helmet was also mostly blue with a silver faceplate and orange over the eyes. A curved gold katana was on top of the helmet as a crest. A short sword, which was supposed to be in the style of a katana, the blade looking like an orange slice was in his left hand. A futuristic katana with a trigger in the middle, above it a spot for a lockseed and a small tab above the trigger in his right. These two weapons: Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. In front of everyone stood: Armored Rider…no…Kamen Rider Gaim!

"Okay you ugly punks: Koko kara wa…ore no suteji da! This is…my stage now!" He shouted, pulling the tab back on the Musou Saber. He fired at Wizzro, who tried to use a low powered spell to block the four energy blasts, he stopped one, the other three barreled into him. Everyone looked in shock at the sudden power of the boy as Wizzro chose to escape.

" **How unlucky."** He growled and disappeared. Impa glared at the spot Wizzro was last but turned her attention back to the Gohma. Andrew pulled the tab on the Musou Saber again as Gohma spat up acid. For the four globs he fired four shots, evaporating them. He ran over to Lana and lifted her bridal style again, an irritated growl escape her throat at having to be carried like a child. He noticed Gohma's eye turned blue and see energy charge.

"Everyone move! And then strike its eye after its attack!" He shouted. The moment he said that, Gohma unleash its attack, everyone dodged. Andrew threw Lana up, with a shock yell and a surprised curse from her, and pressed on the Cutting Knife of his driver three times.

" _Soiya! Orange Sparking!"_ It shouted. He jumped, caught Lana and aimed a flying kick at Gohma's eye.

" _Burai Kick!"_ Andrew shouted, his foot, energized with the Lockseed's power, struck true. Goham flew backwards, blood leaking from its eye.

"Everyone hurry! While it's down!" Impa shouted as everyone charged. Andrew charged with Lana in his arms, while everyone else charged on foot. Impa's knife impaled its eye, Link's Spin Attack gouged the eye, Sheik's magic burned it, Lana's magic electrocuted it, Andrew threw Lana in the air again and slashed at its eye but saw its eye turn red. It spun as everyone managed to get away, except Andrew whom was in mid swing. Sparks shot off of his armor from the attack and threw him back. He landed and suddenly felt something…or someone…Lana, land on him. From his helmet, he blushed but gulped seeing Lana's glare. Gohma roared and teleported into the middle of the Deku Tree keep. Lana got up, using the wall to stay off of her broken leg.

"We gotta hurry, if we lose the Great Deku Tree then we've lost the forest!" Lana shouted.

"But Lana, you're hurt, and we can't leave you alone." Proxi said from under Link's hat, peeking out from under it.

"Maybe we don't have to." Andrew said as his hand glowed a little. He held another Lockseed. It was a lot bulkier than his Orange Lockseed, all white in color, and a Sakura blossom on the front, a note was also in his hands.

"I left this for you, it can only activate once you transform. After all, a Kamen Rider isn't a Kamen Rider without their Rider Machine. Take good care of Sakura Hurricane, she led me into many battles as she will you.

From,

Kouta-san"

Andrew smiled and opened the Lock Vehicle.

" _Sakura Hurricane!"_ The lock announced, making him blink.

"Weird, didn't say the name in show." He said, making everyone look at him confused. The lock opened and grew in size, becoming a bike. It was mostly white in color with some pink here and there. The symbol LV-01 on the side and the Sakura blossom in the front. Andrew got on it and turned to Lana.

"Need a lift?" He asked her. She grunted a little figured she'd trust him.

"Throw me again and I'll curse you." She threatened, pushing off the wall and onto the bike. "Now what?"

"Now…hold on to me tight." He said as the bike roared to life. Lana yelled in surprise as he took off, heading for Gohma.

"It seems out new ally is full of surprises." Sheik spoke up.

"Agreed." Impa nodded.

"Well…can't stand here all day." Link shouted and charged into battle. He noticed that the Sakura Hurricane had knocked Bublins to the side, some dead.

"Wow!" Proxi shouted as Link ran for the battlefield.

"Slow down!" Lana shouted, he did, right in front of Gohma. Lana's ponytail was now undone, letting her hair fall down her back, but was all frazzled from the wind and her skin white as a ghost. Andrew got off of the bike and charged into battle. Lana was glaring daggers into his back as he maneuvered around Gohma, Lana was using barrier spells to keep everyone safe. Gohma charged up its attack again, Link and Sheik struck the eye this time. Gohma roared and fell back again. Sheik began to strum on her harp, the music conjured up astral harps that help to reverberate the shockwave. Link's Spin Attack struck again, embedding him sword with light magic. Impa took out her Giant Knife, her swing was so powerful it also produced a shockwave. Goham was starting to recover though.

"Let's end this!" Andrew shouted, combining the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. He unhooked his lockseed. _"Lock Off!"_ And placed it into the dock on the Musou Saber and locked it.

" _Lock On! Ichi (1)! Juu (10)! Hyaku (100)! Sen (1000)! Man (10000)!"_ The weapon announced. Andrew pulled the trigger, swung his blade, covering the Gohma in a large orange. He charged at it, a trail of orange energy pushing him forward.

" _Orange Charge!"_ His lockseed announced as he sliced into the energy orange and Gohma. Orange slices flew away as Gohma roared in pain, black blood sprayed out as an explosion consumed it. Gohman gave a final roar as it died.

Andrew walked back over to the group, canceling his transformation. Impa had a bit of a depressed look in her eyes.

"I had hoped Princess Zelda would be here, but apparently that hope was in vain." She sighed a little. "Where could see be, may the goddess protect her." Impa prayed for the return of her charge.

Lana hobbled over, Sheik helping her to walk over to Impa.

"Don't worry Impa, I'm sure you'll find her." Lana said, trying to cheer her up.

"She couldn't have gone too far, if anything, she's probably watching over the army from afar, praying for everyone as you pray for her." Andrew spoke. His words seemed to have relaxed Impa, if only a little.

"Regardless, we had a deal, we helped you to defend the forest miss Lana. Now you have to tell us what you know about Cia." Impa spoke in a professional tone. Lana nodded but Andrew stopped her.

"Lana, beforehand, I need to ask you something, if that's okay with you guys?" Andrew asked. Lana's eyes narrowed into a glare but nodded.

"Fine, but it better be quick." She said, having been healing her leg since the battle. She still had a small limp since the leg was sore but healed none the less.

"So," Lana said, as they were a good away from everyone, "how much do you plan on telling them?"

"Depends, how much are you?" He asked her. Lana let out a sigh of frustration and turned to him.

"Okay look, you know about me, now tell me about you. It's only fair." She said, the sudden barrier she put up to stop him from leaving left him no choice.

"Fine," he sighed, "you see, I come from a different world, a more modern world if you will."

"Modern?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah…it's a little tough to explain but, I guess if you could see my memories…" He started only for her to stop him.

"And how…Child of the Unseen Destiny," She said spitefully, "if Cia and I can't see your destiny when out of the world, what makes it different here?"

"Okay what's your problem with me?" He finally snapped. "I've tried to be nice to you and you've been nothing but a total bitch to me!"

"Because, your destiny is an unknown! You could wind up destroying this world! And here you are trying to play Hero! Don't you know the consequences of your actions?!" She shouted.

"Of course I don't and neither do you!" He shouted back. "Because I don't believe in that destiny and fate bullshit! I live my life day by day, because if I worried about the unknown I'd never leave my house. You and Cia only assumed that I could destroy the world, but you two don't know that! So get that pretty blue haired head of your's out of your ass!" He glared at her, but his didn't have the hatred her's did.

Lana grabbed his shirt. "Listen well…if you even think of harming anyone in the army, you won't have to worry about your destiny, because I'll end it personally." She whispered then hit him in the head.

"OW! Oi! What the hell!?" He shouted, rubbing the bump.

"That's for scaring me with that friggin' whatever-the-hell-Sakura Hurricane-is!" She bonked him again, "that's for ruining my hair!" And again! "that's for just up and carrying me you pervert!" And one more! "That's for throwing my in the air like that!" She then…kissed his cheek? "But, that's for saving me." She winked and ran off. He groaned as he went dizzy from her hits.

'Great…another psycho bitch.' He thought in misery, following her. Lana seemed chipper but Andrew was holding his head with a dizzy look in his eyes.

"I don't even want to know." Link said to which the others agreed.

As the groups began to help repair the village from Wizzro's attack, Lana had gathered the heroes together to explain her story.

"Well," she started, she didn't want to tell the truth even though Andrew knew, her eyes darted to him, for once no hatred in her look, she would still avoid most of the truth, "you see, Cia and I are sisters, our mother was the previous Guardian of Time and our father was simple farmer. We lived a nice life, poor but nice. We knew of our lineage as Time Sorceresses so mother did train us. However, mother was immortal but not impervious, a dark wizard had attacked us. Father had died getting us out of the house, but mother soon died defeating the wizard." Lana spoke, her voice sad as a tear fell from her eye, she sniffled a little. Andrew handed her a leaf, since they were in the forest, she dried her tears and continued. "With nowhere to go, Cia and I took over as the Guardians of Time. As Guardians of Time, we had unlimited access to watch the eras unfold, and to keep the Triforce in balance. There was one rule and one rule only; watch but never interfere."

"So, what happened then, what changed?" Link asked her.

"Everything was fine, until we saw two souls one day, and it's upon seeing those souls that she changed." Lana continued. "You see, Cia fell in love with the soul of the Hero, the Hero of Courage whom would be reincarnated for eternity every time dark times were to fall upon Hyrule. And she felt fear for the soul of the Child of Unseen Destiny, a being that was able to hide his or her presence from the Guardians of Time, their actions and inactions unknown, so we had no clue if it was someone we should worry about. Link, Cia and I believe that you are the Hero reincarnated while Andrew is the Child of Unseen Destiny." She said seriously, looking at the two of them.

"So, basically we have a crazed power hungry psycho after my life and Link's…" Andrew paused to choose his words, "sword…so to speak."

The girls rolled their eyes at his crass choice of words.

"She wasn't always like that, it was more that she loved Link and feared you. But, one day some dark voice began to worm its way into her heart. You see, the reincarnation of the Hero is bound to the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia and the princess of Hyrule. But Cia didn't see it that way, she only saw the Hero and Child. The darkness corrupted her love for the Hero, turning it into obsession. It took her fear of the Child and changed it into hatred. Cia opened the Gate of Souls, a forbidden type of magic, and started summoning monsters from all eras to try to takeover Hyrule, kill the princess, complete the Triforce, and take Link's heart. I'm guessing she found the Child of Unseen Destiny in you Andrew and as such found a way to bring you here." As Lana finished her explanation, everyone's jaw dropped, Andrew knew the truth already but Lana's lie was…well…convincing.

"So, now what? The fact is Andrew and I have a crazed sorceress after us, no offense to your sister Lana," Link started, Lana shrugged, agreeing, "and the princess is still missing. Not to mention Cia still have a good portion of Hyrule under her thumb."

"So, where is Cia now?" Sheik asked the sorceress.

"The Valley of Seers, at least, that's where she's set up her latest base of operations." Lana spoke seriously.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Andrew asked, standing up, "Let's go take her down and end this madness! Saa minna! Koko kara wa ore-tachi no suteji da!" He shouted and heading for the exit, only to be stopped by a large wooden slab.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion.

"Take it easy, young Kamen Rider, you have just fought a hard battle and just came to a world unknown to you." A powerful voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Link asked as Proxi flew up.

"Great Deku Tree, have you been listening?" Lana asked.

"It can talk!?" Link shouted.

"I think so Link…that's kind of…weird." Andrew said, backing away from the wooden slab.

"Regardless my friends, you have fought a long and hard battle to defend the forest and everyone that lives here. I must insist and request that you stay the night and regain your strength, for I can tell the battle you have tomorrow will be a difficult one." The great protector of the forest spoke up. There was grandfatherly kindness and wisdom in his voice as he spoke. Everyone went quiet and nodded, as if agreeing with him.

"Good, now my people don't have much be we can offer our hospitality. The Kokiri and Koroks will be happy to give you all a tour while the Deku Scrubs help to clean things up." He spoke, night soon came for the heroes and as did sleep, only Lana and Andrew were awake still. Andrew was leaning against the wall as Lana was sitting on the floor, her leg wrapped to keep the bone straight until the soreness left. The tension was thick until Lana spoke up.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know the truth of me…of Cia…so why didn't you expose me when you had the chance?" She asked, there was curiosity and sadness in her voice.

"Because, I won't expose someone's past without their permission. I know I should have asked the Great Fairy to not mention about your past and I do apologize. Lana, do you think we can start over?" He asked her finally. Lana looked at him and shook her head.

"Right now no, much as Cia has fear and hatred for you, so do I. I can tell you're a good person, but it's something I'll need to get over." She whispered and got up, using the wall to make her way to her room for the night.

"Good night." She said, Andrew nodded, a little heartbroken, and returned to his room for the night.

The Kamen Rider sighed sadly as a tear fell from his eye and looked towards his bunkmate Link. Link was fast asleep already, his fairy friend Proxi using his hair as a bed and blanket. Andrew took the bottom bunk and rolled over, Link peered over and sighed.

'Damn…heartbroken, poor guy.' Link thought sadly for his new friend. Sleep came soon after for the Hero incarnation. Everyone getting ready for the upcoming battles.

Fin.

Okay…longest chapter ever! Next ones should be shorter. All fanfics will be updated before the summer is over…or deleted, depends on how I feel about it.


	2. Stage 2: Helheim's Return! Pine Breaker!

Hyrule Warriors x Kamen Rider: The Hero's Spirit vs. the Orange Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule Warriors, Legend of Zelda, or Kamen Rider; they are all owned by their respective companies.

Summary: Playing Hyrule Warriors on day, a young boy is pulled into the game by Dark Sorceress Cia. He is rescued by Man of the Beginning, Kazuraba Kouta, and the only way to find his way out is to join the game. Watch as this young boy, turned hero, turns destiny on its head! "Koko kara wa ore no suteji da! (This is my stage now!)"

"Orange!": Person/Allies speaking

'Lock On!': Person/Allies thinking

" **Soiya!": Enemy speaking**

' **Orange Arms!': Enemy thinking**

 _Hanamichi (In the spotlight)!: Attack name, Lockseeds, and Drivers_

" _ **On Stage!": Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings/Narrator talking**_

' _ **Koko kara wa ore no suteji da!': Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings thinking**_

 _ **Andrew was a normal boy that lived in America. He was an unknown anomaly that Cia pulled to their dimension in order to destroy him. However, he was rescued by someone he thought only of fiction, The Man of the Beginning, Kazuraba Kouta. Kouta used his God-like powers to free Andrew but was unable to return him to his world. Rather, he brought Andrew into Faron Woods where they were rescued by the Hyrulean Army. Kouta faded away, leaving Andrew with a Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed. When Wizzro's plan to burn the forest failed and he summoned Gohma, Andrew finally transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. With the help of the rider, the army was able to destroy Gohma. However, morale took a bit of a hit as the rumors of a young woman leading the army in the forest wasn't Princess Zelda but instead Lana. The Great Deku Tree requested that the army stay the night to rest and regain their strength before heading for the Valley of Seers to confront Cia.**_

Stage 2: Helheim's Return! Pine Breaker!

It was soon morning in Faron Woods, the army was getting ready to set out for the Valley of Seers. Link was the last to awaken as he heard knocking on his door. He opened his door as Proxi floated next to him. Lana, Impa, and Sheik were all standing there.

"It's good to see you awake so early Link, usually it takes an army of Cucco to wake you up." Impa said with a teasing grin. The other chuckled as Link turned his head away, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Who knew General Impa had a sense of humor." Proxi spoke up, everyone would have laughed if not for the stern glare the general Sheikah was giving the fairy.

"So…what of your new friend?" Sheik asked. Link pointed to the bed where Andrew was sleeping, gentle snoring was heard. He had a strong grip on the Sengoku Driver as he laid curled up in the bed.

"I say leave him sleeping. He's just a kid that stumbled onto some power." Lana spoke up. Despite the fact that they knew why she hated him, they couldn't see why she couldn't let the hatred go for a bit.

"That may be true," Sheik spoke, "but regardless his power can be an asset if he can learn to battle. And we don't know where he is from. I wouldn't feel right leaving him to fend for himself."

Everyone turned to Sheik, surprised by her words, as that was the most anyone heard from the mysterious woman. A loud yawn heard as they turned to Andrew. Everyone was silent as his hazel eyes bore into everyone. There was shock in his eyes as he regarded everyone. Proxi was the first to speak up.

"Good morning!" She said chipperly. Andrew looked at the fairy and sighed a little bit.

"So…it wasn't all a dream." He spoke, looking down. The sound of metallic clinking was heard as he took the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed into his hands. He sighed sadly.

"You know, when I fell asleep last night. I figured this would all be a dream. I'd wake up in my bed, in my home, ready to start my day. I guess the old saying is true, be careful of what you wish for you might just get it." He said as he stood up from his bed. He had slept in his clothes from the other day, so his shirt and jeans were wrinkled. He yawned a little and covered his mouth, he cringed at the smell of his morning breath. While he was a fan of the Legend of Zelda series, he knew internally there were many aspects that were more akin to that of the Middle Ages so he wasn't expecting hot showers, running water, and toothpaste anytime soon. Out of all of them, Lana approached him.

"You said you came from a more modern world, what do you mean?" She asked him. Andrew nodded.

"Hai (yes), I did say that. Ahh mou (geez). Well…in my world…we don't really have magic or many believe in magic, we rely more on science and technology. Not many use swords but weapons known as guns, which can be seen as similar to a bow and arrow if anything. We've harnessed the power of lightning into electricity to allow society to evolve. It's…really hard to explain but my world, everything is…almost easier, more laidback…in my world…you guys…kimitachi…minna (everyone)…are fictional." He spoke, everyone looked at him as Lana grabbed his shoulders.

"What do you mean fictional? You mean we're just made up story characters? We don't exist in your world?!" Her voice getting higher. Andrew pushed her hands off.

"Yes! Okay yes! In my world, we have things called video games in which we take control of a character or characters and have them fight through a storyline just to complete it for amusement!" He shouted, shoving Lana out of his way. He moved past the rest, only stopping when Link put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone Link." Andrew said, walking away from them.

"Well, that could have gone better." Link said once Andrew turned the corner.

"So it's true, he really is from another world." Lana spoke. "I knew that much, but his world is so different. But I never knew we were just…fake in his world. Used for the amusement and to beat boredom of modern people."

A long silence befell the warriors only for the general to break it.

"It's a bit of a shock isn't it?" Impa spoke. "To find out that we are mere fictional characters in his world. But then again, I won't blame him for being distraught. Lana did speak true in that he is just a boy whom stumbled onto some power. He thought it was a simple dream, I guess the truth set in this morning. He entered our world and became a part of it, unintentional or otherwise."

The room went silent as Proxi flew off to find their friend. No one stopped her from doing so.

Andrew had finally stopped halfway through the forest. He felt bad about how he lost it. He tried to argue with himself that Lana pushed him over the edge, that Kouta-san didn't try and help him, that Cia was the end result, but he couldn't. It was a bad habit of his, to shoot his mouth off. And it was one that he had trouble getting over.

"Hey!" He heard a tiny voice and looked over to see Proxi flying to him.

"Proxi? What are you doing here?" He asked the fairy. The fairy floated onto his shoulder and perched herself there.

"I should ask you the same thing, after your little outburst I doubt you're feeling well yourself." She said seriously. Andrew didn't regard her question, well if he did, he didn't show it. He seemed to be looking into the forest, his eyes were focused and had a look that they didn't see early.

"What is it?" The fairy asked him nervously.

"I don't know, but I'm fearing the worst." He gulped and slapped the Sengoku Driver onto his waist. A roar soon rang out as weird monster burst from the forest. It was all gray in color, and about the size of a human adult.

"Inves!" Andrew shouted, rolling away as the monster charged at them. The monster growled and ran at them again.

"On no! Look out!" Proxi shouted, Andrew ducked and punches the monster. The Inves growled and stumbled back but was unharmed. Andrew slapped the Sengoku Driver onto his waist.

"Proxi, get back to the others!" He shouted.

"Henshin!"

" _Orange!"_ The metallic orange came down from the sky and over Andrew before locking into the Sengoku Driver.

" _Lock On!"_ His driver announced. The standby music played and echoed through the forest as Proxi flew off for the village. Andrew pressed on the Cutting Knife of the driver.

" _Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi! On stage!"_ The orange descended, forming his ride wear and his armor.

"Kamen Rider…Gaim! Koko kara wa…ore no suteji da!" Andrew shouted and charged at the Inves. The Daidaimaru came down on the Inves, causing sparks to fly off of it. The Inves let out a pain growled. Andrew moved to attack again, stopping as the Inves was suddenly covered in vines and changed. The Inves turned into, what looked like a child, a Kokiri to be exact, the child was male with short green hair and a green tunic, much similar to Link's, with white leggings and brown boots. The child had a wild look in his eyes as Andrew had his Daidaimaru held high.

"Ittai nani ga (What the hell?)" He gasped.

"A kokiri." He whispered. He shouted in pain as he felt something crash into his hand, forcing the Daidaimaru out of his hand and away.

"Nani? (What?)" He mumbled and saw the heroes behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lana shouted, approaching him. Her eyes glared into his behind his mask.

"Proxi came flying to us, saying you were fighting a monster," Impa said seriously, "Yet instead we find you with your weapon raised to a Kokiri child."

"There had better be a good explanation about this." Sheik said, her tone dangerous as opposed to neutral. Link was the only one who hadn't said anything, but his eyes were trained, not on Andrew, but on the Kokiri. Lana gave Andrew a hard shock, cancelling his transformation. The Kokiri turned Inves ran off.

"Oi! Chottomatte! (Hey! Wait a moment!)" He shouted as the Inves and tried to follow, only for Lana bind him.

"Oi! Let me go! Shimatta (Damn it)!" He cussed, glaring at the blue haired sorceress. But Lana's look showed she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Loud scarfing could be heard over the bush as a wind blew it down to show the Kokiri devouring some weird purple colored fruits with stems in the style of a lock, hanging on vines.

"No way." Andrew said breathlessly.

"What are those things?" Link asked, seeing fear in Andrew's eyes.

"Helheim no kajitsu, the Fruits of Helheim Forest." Andrew whispered. Lana's bindings had loosened, freeing the rider. He ran for the Kokiri turned Inves but it was too late. The Kokiri roared as he finished the fruit, vines erupted from his body as he changed form. But he wasn't a normal elementary class Inves anymore. As opposed to its normal look, which Andrew considered similar to a tick, it grew bigger but retained its color. The front of its face opened to reveal a red face under it. The curve of its top grew and extended outward and opened, almost similar to two mouths. The creature roared as Andrew was forced back from its claws.

Link's jaw dropped, Sheik's visible eye widened, Impa looked shocked, Lana let out a feared shout as Andrew growled at the beast.

"I didn't think Helheim's infection would come to this world, I thought Kouta-san would have a handle on that." Andrew growled out, hitting the ground in frustration.

"What was that?!" Proxi asked. Everyone turned to Andrew as he looked at the vines of Helheim's fruits.

"An Inves, a dangerous creature that feeds on the Fruits of Helheim Forest. It's their favorite and only food source. If a normal being eats one of the fruits, their DNA becomes rewritten, turning them into an Inves. For me however, a wearer of a Sengoku Driver can pluck one of these fruits," He had been say, he grabbed it and the fruit turned into a Himawari (Sunflower) Lockseed, Andrew opened it.

" _Himawari! Lock On!"_ The Lockseed and Driver announced, Andrew took out the rider indicator and pressed on the Cutting Blade. A light aura surrounded him.

"I can change one of these into a Lockseed and absorb the nutrients from a Lockseed." As he said that, the Lockseed chosen turned gray and dissolved (I know that's not how it works but that's for me how it will make sense). He reached out and grabbed another one, this one had the image of a Pineapple on the front. An explosion soon caught everyone's attention, Lana stopped Andrew before they took off.

"Just…answer me this…is there any way to change him back?" She asked. She fought the monsters bravely but having to fight a Kokiri among the people whom became like family to her. Andrew looked at her as she looked away. Part of her knew the answer but hoped not. Andrew squeezed her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and ran off. Leaving the others behind.

"Burn those fruits! Hurry!" He hollered back. Andrew got to the village rather quickly, having unlocked Sakura Hurricane. He noticed the Inves attacking some of the inhabitants of the forest's village. He revved Sakura Hurricane and caused the bike to ram into the Inves, into a desolate section of the village.

"Come on kid! Come to your senses!" He shouted. He knew that he would have no choice but he had to try. Between the compassion of the people of the forest and Lana's face when he said he'd have no choice, but he had to try. However he was fighting a losing battle. He tried to push the Inves back but it wasn't working. The monster brought its fist down on his back, knocking the rider to its feet, only to kick him in the face. Andrew tasted blood and he could have sworn the Inves knocked a couple teeth loose. He spat out a glob of blood and swung at the monster. After the third punch, which really wasn't doing anything, the Inves slashed at his chest, causing red lines of copper to pour from his chest. The swing had forced him back, but this also meant that the claws didn't go too deep into his chest. Andrew held his bleeding chest and spat out some more blood. He grunted in pain and slapped the Sengoku Driver on his waist.

"I'm sorry…Lana…Great Deku Tree…everyone…I'm sorry. I guess…I'm not much of a Kamen Rider after this…Henshin." He spoke sadly and low as he took out the Pine Lockseed.

" _Pine!"_ The lockseed announced. A large metallic pineapple descended from a Crack in the sky. Andrew placed the lock into the Drive Bay and closed it.

" _Lock On!"_ The Driver shouted, the standby music played. Andrew looked up at the Inves, letting a tear fall from his eyes and closed the Cutting Blade.

" _Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai (Pulverize)! Destroy!"_ While the Rider Wear was the same. Pine Arms gave him different armor. The shoulder armor was yellow in color and longer, stopping before his wrists. The chest armor was bulkier and yellow also, all in all the armor was similar to a pineapple. His visor had the image of half a slice of pineapple in it as green spine similar to leaves covered his helmet. His weapon, the Pine Iron, looked like a flail with a metallic pineapple at the end. He looked up at the Inves and spoke.

"Koko kara wa…ore no suteji da." He said in a hushed tone. He ran at the Inves as the Inves ran at him. Andrew stopped his run and swung his weapon. Since the Pine Iron had a greater reach than the Daidaimaru, it hit the Inves, sending it into a tree as the spines ripped into it. The monster roared in pain as it charged again. Andrew pulled back on the Pine Iron, making it crash into the Inves. The monster flew at the rider, only to be punched. Spark and black blood flew off of it as it landed a few feet away. The Inves roared as it stood up, throwing debris at the rider. Andrew used the Pine Iron to deflect what he could. The Inves charged again, this time its claws hit. Sparks flew off of Andrew's armor but he was still standing strong. He slammed the Pine Iron on the Inves' head, and kicked it away while distracted. He jumped back and looked at it again, the Inves was staggering, trying to recover.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pressed down on the Cutting Blade.

" _Soiya! Pine Squash!"_ The Driver announced. Andrew threw the Pine Iron into the air and jumped, kicking it at the Inves, the weapon grew and attached to its head. The Inves roared and struggled as energy charged into Andrew's feet.

" _Iron Breaker!"_ He shouted and kicked the enlarged Pine Iron and the Inves. The Inves roared in pain as the energy charged into its body. The resulting explosion destroyed it, killing the Inves…and the Kokiri inside. Andrew landed and looked at the site of the explosion. His body trembled as he undid his transformation. Tears were coming down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. He dropped the Sengoku Driver, it hit the floor with a loud clank. The rider shivered as he tried to hold down his lunch…despite not eating. He shivered as he tried to hold his tears back. He heard someone landing near him but he didn't acknowledge them. The person walked next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lana. The Light Sorceress looked at the flames of the Inves and at the rider. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, for once she was stunned. Part of her wanted to holler at him for killing the Kokiri, but seeing his eyes, not full of confidence but instead of despair and self-loathing, she stopped. He froze a little when he felt the blue-haired sorceress kneel next to him and wrap her arms around him. He returned the hug as if on instinct. He shivered in her hold as she felt his tears.

'I guess…he's not that bad.' Lana thought as the rider cried on her shoulder. Lana ripped a piece of her cloak off and handed it to him so he could dry his tears. He accepted it with a smile.

"I guess, you're not that bad…maybe you aren't going to be a destroyer." Lana said gently as she stood, holding her hand out. He accepted it and stood up.

"I'm not, and I have no intention of. In the end, I just want to go home." Andrew said to her. Lana gave him a gentle look, he was glad to see something other than hate in her eyes. She walked over and picked up his driver and lockseeds.

"Well, I think you'll need these, Kamen Rider Gaim." She said with a teasing wink. He accepted them and put the driver on his waist.

"Thank you…Light Sorceress…so, can we start over?" He asked her.

"How?" She blinked in confusion.

"Like this, hello beautiful sorceress," he bowed playfully, getting a blush from Lana and a giggle, "I am Andrew Malice, Kamen Rider Gaim, it's nice to meet you." He said, as he started to chuckle and laugh.

"He he, nice to meet you Mr. Malice, my name is Lana and I'm the Light Sorceress, mistress of Time, Lightning, and Barrier magic." She said, trying not to giggle. Soon the two of them were holding their sides laughing. This was the scene that the rest of the heroes came upon.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along." Sheik commented, one could almost see her smirk behind her face mask. The rider and sorceress blushed but smiled and chuckled also.

"Well, everyone seems to well rested and the In…Ivy…um…" Link struggled with the name, getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Inves." Andrew spoke up, smirking a little.

"Regardless," Impa spoke, "the damage was minimal and the Great Deku Tree has given us permission to head out when ready."

Everyone nodded, but it was Proxi who spoke up.

"Andrew, the Inves…what happened?" The fairy spoke.

Andrew gave a sad sigh and looked away, Lana pulled him into another hug and shot the fairy a dark look.

"I had no choice, there have only been two people who have been able to keep their humanity once they mutated into Inves. Kumon Kaito, Kouta-san's rival and secondary rider of his world, Armored Rider Baron. Kaito-san had a strong force of will, so strong that he was almost totally resistant to mind control. Once he ate a Helheim Fruit, when cornered by New Generation Rider Duke, Professor Sengoku Ryouma, he mutated into an Overlord class Inves, Lord Baron. As I said, Kaito-san's own force of will allowed him to keep him mind and humanity intact." He spoke.

'Well…I guess humanity can be questionable, even if his reasons were right and justifiable.' He thought.

"Who was the other?" Link asked him, you could see his interest was peeked.

"The man whom helped me become Gaim, the Man of the Beginning, Kazuraba Kouta-san. His Kiwami Lockseed was made from a seed of the Forbidden Fruit. But the lockseed began to change him into an Overlord class Inves, he hid it from everyone. Once Kaito-san began to summon Inves to Zawame City and everyone was finally evacuated, Kouta-san stayed behind and devoured his own Helheim Fruit, completing his transformation. Kouta-san won, killing Kaito-san, and was presented with the Forbidden Fruit from the Priestess of Fate, his childhood friend Takatsukasa Mai-san. Kouta-san become the Man of the Beginning, moving all of Helheim's flora and fauna to a distant planet, becoming ruler of that planet with Mai as his wife." He spoke. It was a very brief and rough explanation of the show, mostly the ending, but it got the point across.

Things were quiet for the moment.

"How far will the infection spread?" Link asked suddenly.

"With no one to control it, it won't. The human race and all races of this world will go extinct if left unchecked." Andrew said to him, looking to where he saw some smoke, knowing they burned the Helheim infection…at least for now.

"If that's the case, then we need to get the Triforce completed." Impa spoke up. "It may be possible to use that to stop the infection. We already have the Triforce of Courage from Link, Cia has the Triforce of Power, if we can get that then all we need is to find Princess Zelda since she had the Triforce of Wisdom."

Sheik stiffened a little but hid it well, unconsciously she covered her hand.

"I wonder," Andrew spoke, "if what's happening is happening…then it's possible, that the Forbidden Fruit is also in this world. This might not be the same Helheim that Kouta-san stopped."

"It's possible, but for now we best head out before we overstay out welcome. If anything so Cia doesn't send any more monsters this way." Lana spoke up, by her tone she was ready to go. She cast a quick healing spell on Andrew. The sorceress and Kamen Rider walked away as the others followed. But each one was busy digesting another's story. Andrew had his thoughts on the possibility of Forbidden Fruit. As the troops gathered and everyone headed out of the forest, Impa looked to Link. He nodded to her.

"We'll keep an eye on them too," Impa spoke, "I'm not sure what it is but I think the upcoming battles are going to get worse."

As the general spoke her piece to her second-in-command, she turned her eyes to Sheik. She glared at the woman but said nothing.

'Princess Zelda, my oldest and dearest friend, please be safe.' She thought when she turned forward. Her resolve set in finding her charge alive and in one piece. The group headed for a small village that wasn't but a half a day's walk from their location in hopes or restocking their supplies.

Fin.

Not as good as my last chapter, I rushed the end for this since I had nothing. Again all chapters to be updated before the end of the summer…maybe a story or two redone and maybe one removed.

Next Time: Our heroes head out to the Valley of Series. Lana and Andrew get separated from everyone during the battle, what happens when Lana finds a new red lockseed for him.

Next Time: The Valley of Seers; Strawberry Friendship

Possible new story: Familiar of Zero/Kamen Rider xover.

1: OC summoned by Louise, a Kamen Rider fan, becomes a Kamen Rider in the duel with Guiche.

2: Saito is betrayed by his friends and loved one, summoned by Tiffa and becomes her familiar and Kamen Rider (will take place around season 1 however with many more OCs, warning, this one will have bashing of…well everyone but Saito and Tiffa for the beginning)

3: Saito upsets his friends, he runs away, is summoned by Tiffa. She erases his memories so he thinks he is her familiar, becomes a Kamen Rider.

4: Saito becomes a Kamen Rider when summoned by Louise.

Kamen Rider Choices for OC or Saito

Kuuga

Ryuki

Faiz

Kabuto

W

Fourze

Drive

Polls to follow.


	3. Battle in the Valley Sweet Strawberry

Hyrule Warriors x Kamen Rider: The Hero's Spirit vs. the Orange Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule Warriors, Legend of Zelda, or Kamen Rider; they are all owned by their respective companies.

Summary: Playing Hyrule Warriors on day, a young boy is pulled into the game by Dark Sorceress Cia. He is rescued by Man of the Beginning, Kazuraba Kouta, and the only way to find his way out is to join the game. Watch as this young boy, turned hero, turns destiny on its head! "Koko kara wa ore no suteji da! (This is my stage now!)"

"Orange!": Person/Allies speaking

'Lock On!': Person/Allies thinking

" **Soiya!": Enemy speaking**

' **Orange Arms!': Enemy thinking**

 _Hanamichi (In the spotlight)!: Attack name, Lockseeds, and Drivers_

" _ **On Stage!": Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings/Narrator talking**_

' _ **Koko kara wa ore no suteji da!': Man of the Beginning/Priestess of Fate/Mystical Beings thinking**_

 _ **The Leader of the Resistance was a young sorceress named Lana. She and Cia were once on in the same person until darkness purged her from Cia's heart. Since that happened, Lana had been fighting Cia's army since it arrived. Under the influence of darkness, Cia sought to complete the Triforce and use it to take over Hyrule and take Link's heart for her own. With no other choice, the Hyrule Army joined forces with Lana to prevent further tragedy. Although the monsters of Faron Woods have been defeated, Cia still controlled much of Hyrule. Andrew, a once normal boy, now Kamen Rider Gaim, has been pulled into their world and has discovered along with Cia's army, the infection of Helheim Forest that affected his predecessor's world. With a heavy heart, he already had to strike down one Kokiri that had devoured one of the fruits. As Cia's monster army spread amongst the land, so did Helheim Forest's flora and fauna. Link and Impa fought forward, missing Zelda's leadership, Andrew doing the same, missing his own world and home. The group decided to close the Gate of Souls in hope of stemming the monsters coming forth, and hope that would help to halt Helheim's infection from spreading even farther. Our heroes headed to the Valley of Seers in hopes of ending the bloodshed.**_

Stage 3: The Battle in the Valley. Sweet Strawberry Friendships!

As the group approached the Valley of Seers, they had taken one last rest. It wasn't going to be long, just enough for everyone to regain some energy, drink some water and eat a little for some energy. Impa was watching over her group, her eyes went to a few select members. First was Link, a new recruit whom just so happened to be the next reincarnation of the Hero's Spirit and wielder of the Triforce of Courage. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had grown stronger and more confident, and had started to become more level headed.

Her next gaze went to Lana and Andrew, over the course of the last few weeks, they went from at each other's throats to best friends. Though it was painfully obvious the Kamen Rider was crushing on the light sorceress something fierce. But it wasn't totally clear Lana returned his feelings. Though one could see she had her pinky finger around his.

'Young love, reminds me of my youth.' Impa thought fondly with a gentle look in her eyes. But that look changed to hard when she laid her eyes upon the third woman amongst their strongest warriors…Sheik. Impa glared at her fellow warrior, distrust was evident in her eyes. This mysterious woman just suddenly shows up to help them and even brings up about Princess Zelda. Impa couldn't get a bead on this woman but was determined to keep a close eye on her. And yet…there was something familiar about this blond haired Sheikan warrior…something…but what?

Lana let out a small laugh at a joke Andrew said as she looked over at the Valley of Seers. It was…dead looking for a lack of better terms, full of dead flora and ruins. A concerned look overcame her face, as far as she knew, this was the final battle. Her other half was so close and yet…she was scared. She didn't want to lose her newest friend, and she knew Cia would do all she could to kill him, take Link and the Triforce of Courage, and what's worse, it was all under the brainwashing of the King of Darkness himself (as far as she was concerned). Lana felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked and saw it was Sheik of all people, Andrew was off holding a conversation with Link.

"Is something wrong Lana?" Sheik asked her with curiosity. Lana sighed, her blue hair shadowing her eyes.

"I'm worried for Andrew," Lana whispered sadly, "Cia's going to do all she can to take him out and I mean the bad taking out. I don't know if I can protect him!" She started to yell a little and was freaking out. Millions of scenarios and possibilities rang through her mind, causing her to shiver in fright.

Sheik sighed and shook Lana's shoulder a little to calm her down.

"Hey…hey relax…he's strong for a newbie to combat. And there are plenty of people here to help him. If Cia comes after him then we'll all help to defend him….you like him don't you?"

Sheik's sudden question caused Lana, whom was starting to calm down and relax from a near panic attack, to blush a deep crimson and stutter. Sheik chuckled, a little out of character for the ninja-like woman, and only smiled to her.

"How strange, from hatred to like in a few weeks…sounds like a cheesy story…"

"And what's with the looks you give Link huh!?" Lana shot back, causing Sheik to turn away to hide her crimson cheeks…not that you could see them beyond her mask. Lana's eyes went wide, she was only trying to get under the ninja woman's skin but her reaction…oh wow. Lana felt a little jealousy but not as much as she figured. Could she really be getting over Link, could she really be falling for the Kamen Rider?

Impa called out to the army, causing everyone to gather around the general.

"Everyone listen up! Beyond us is the Valley of Seers! Amongst this valley is Cia, the woman whom started this all! The infection of Helheim Forest is also spreading and seems to be strongest! Our mission is simple: to defeat Cia and close the Gate of Souls! This SHOULD stem the monsters and the infection of Helheim Forest! But beware, for the battle will be long, hard, and dangerous, and there is a chance some of you won't survive! This is your last chance to back out." Impa was quiet for a few minutes before she continued, "But if you do, don't EVER return to the Hyrule Guard! We have no need for those whom would cower in the face of diversity!" Impa shouted. All of the guards were silent for a moment, the shock was evident in their eyes so they knew Impa wasn't kidding around. One by one they began to stand tall, determination in their eyes and their weapons shining in the sunlight, a thunderous cheer rang from them as their fears faded away. As everyone began to march towards the Valley of Seers, Impa turned to the rest of our heroes.

"Andrew, best transform now, lest you don't have a chance to once the battle begins." She advised.

Andrew only responded with a nod, his Sengoku Driver slapped onto his waist.

"Henshin!"

" _Orange! Lock On!"_ His Lockseed announced as he slapped it onto his waist. The sound of Japanese Era War Horns rang out and was soon mixed with techno music. One press of the Cutting Blade ended the music.

" _Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi! On Stage!"_ His transformation complete, Kamen Rider Gaim stood in his place.

"Before we continue," she said and turned to the two males of the group, "Both of you be on your guard. Cia wants you two the most. For one reason or another. Link…Andrew…you two are her targets so be smart and be safe with how you battle and don't charge in alone." Impa explained, going General Impa for a moment. The two of them nodded, ready for battle.

"Let's go!" Impa shouted as the army took off for the Valley's entrance.

(During that time)

Cia grinned darkly, she knew that the Hyrulian Army would be on her. She was getting prepared, since she had found the infection of Helheim Forest starting, she had been feeding her grunts the fruits. She was surprised by the results, seeing her monsters mutate into these creatures. Having kept tabs on the Hyrulian Army (i.e. stalking Link), she knew that these monsters were called "Inves." Cia chuckled a bit, sure these monsters were uglier than before but still not as ugly as Wizzro. But they were stronger. She reached for another one since all of her minions have mutated, she decided it would be best to try a piece. She growled in frustration since she ran out of the fruits, she really wanted to try one. With a dejected sigh, she knew it was time to prepare for battle, she stopped suddenly. In her mirror she saw…what looked like herself. But this woman had a lighter complexion than her, her hair was a honey blond and her eyes were one blue and one red. She was wearing a long white rob that exposed a little bit of her cleavage, just enough to entice a person, and a slit that expose just enough of her right leg.

" _ **Exercise caution, for you are about to make a decision that will change your fate, Dark Sorceress Cia…Time Guardian Ciana (1)."**_ The mysterious woman commented.

Cia snarled at the mysterious woman and glared harshly.

" **Ciana is dead! I'm just Cia, the Dark Sorceress and wielder of the Triforce of Power! That goody-two-shoes brat Lana is no longer part of me and I'm happy for it! All I need to do is make the Hero mine and destroy the Breaker! Lana's a fool for starting to fall for the boy! But I WILL make sure Link is mine…is ours! And I will destroy the Kamen Rider's spirit! That is my fate!"** Cia shouted as her power fluctuated rapidly. The woman shot her a sad look and sighed.

" _ **You would do well to heed my words Cia, before something happens and you do something you regret."**_ The woman said in a sage-like manner and faded away. The spot the woman was staring at was soon blasted as Cia shouted in rage.

" **PISS OFF BLONDIE!"** She roared, not knowing that Wizzro was watching from the shadows.

' **Hmm…how interesting…maybe I can work this to my advantage and get away from his Yandere (2) bitch.'** Wizzro cackled in thought.

These thoughts came to a halt as Cia managed to calm herself down, she smirked darkly at the distance, knowing where Lana and the Hyrulian Army was. One thought was going through her mind: Play time.

The Hyrulian Army approached the Valley of Seers, Andrew and Lana approached first on Sakura Hurricane, their sight…was not exactly what instilled confidence.

"Oh…"

"Shit." Lana finished for Andrew. The Valley was filled with Bokoblins and Elementary Inves. The rest of the army showed up behind them, some of them began to feel nervous seeing such a horde of monsters there. It made the already eerie atmosphere of the valley worse. Suddenly, a dark but melodious laughter rang out…everyone recognized the voice instantly.

"Cia!" Link shouted as they saw an enlarged spectral form of her from the top of the ruins in the valley, right where the Gate of Souls is.

" **Ooh, have the Hero and the Destiny Breaker have both come to visit me at last? Well then Link…Kamen Rider,"** she said that as if it were venom, **"don't keep me waiting boys."** Cia purred out as her apparition faded away.

"She's mocking us." Impa growled out, grabbing hold of her Giant Knife. The Bokoblins and Inves growled in a way that was both menacing and mocking at the same time. With weapons ready and spells charged, the army charged forward into battle.

"Charge!" Impa shouted. Within moments, the entire Hyrulian Army was in the valley. Blood spilled from both sides as attacks fired off. Andrew and Lana had broken away from the Bokoblins to fight the low-level Inves. Lana's spells didn't do much other than stun them for a bit which gave Andrew the chance to take them down

" _Soiya! Orange Sparking!"_

" _Burai Kick!"_ Andrew shouted, falling in a kick fashion down towards the enemy monsters. Gaim's kick followed a bunch of orange slices that struck in a group of the monsters, the resulting explosion seemed to take out a bunch of them.

"Cia must be at the top of the ruins!" Lana called out the group. "Let's take her out to keep her from summoning more monsters.

The battle had been going on for at least 15 minutes and addition of the Inves monsters was making it tough for our heroes. Their special attacks couldn't even damage them, leaving Andrew to strike them down.

"I need some more power for these creeps!" He shouted and took out the Pine Lockseed.

" _Pine!"_

" _Lock Off!"_ His driver shouted as he replaced the Orange Lockseed with the Pine one.

" _Lock On!"_ The Pine Lockseed was locked and rested into his driver before the cutting knife was pressed.

" _Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai! Destroy!"_ As the Pine Armor Parts equipped to his Ride Wear, he held onto the Pine Iron and swung it. The chained weapon would bash down two enemies instead of only one. He took the Musou Saber and inserted the end of the Pine Iron chain into the hilt, making it look like a Kusarigama. Andrew held the metal pineapple as he swung the chain. The Musou Saber spun at rapid speeds as Andrew elegantly swung and threw the saber end.

" _Lock Off! Lock On! Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! Man!"_ The Musou Saber announced as Andrew pulled it back and placed the Pine Lockseed into the dock. He pressed on the trigger of the Musou Saber and swung.

" _Pine Charge!"_

" _Pine Musou Zan!"_ He shouted as a large energy pineapple surrounded the Bokoblins and Inves before being slashed. He growled in frustration as more of them took their place.

"Is there no end to them!?" He and Link shouted at the same time.

"So long as Cia has the Gate of Souls open, she can summoned as many as she wishes!" Lana shouted.

"Yes, but the Inves numbers don't seem to be multiplying, meaning if she transformed them with Helheim fruits like Andrew said is possible, then she ran out!" Impa told them as she switched her giant knife for a Naginata that impaled two bokoblins before charring them to ashes as her weapon was engulfed in fire magic.

Sheik landed in front of them, tired and some cuts on her outfit where the enemy got a lucky shot in at her. But otherwise she was fine.

"If we can capture the ruin keeps, we can at least provide ourselves with a foothold against the enemy base." Sheik suggested. Impa looked at the usually stoic Sheik and nodded, it was a good plan indeed.

"Good idea! We might also have better success if we split into two groups! Who's with me?" Lana asked.

"Lana, you, Link and Andrew will go towards the East Keep. Lady Impa and I will go towards the West Keep!" The ninja-like woman took off. Impa turned to her fellow heroes and sighed.

"I'm still uneasy about putting my trust into Sheik." She admitted and ran in a different direction.

"Thank you Sheik, but sorry. I have my own plan of attack." She whispered.

'Until I can confirm you are trustworthy, I won't be able to follow any plan of yours until I can promise the safety of my army.' Impa thought as she stopped in front of Volga.

Volga was a tall man, his body was covered in red and black dragon style armor with a gray-silver helmet that was in the style of a dragon's head with two long horns on the side. His hair was only in the style of a long ponytail that went down her back and started off a deep crimson and slowly faded to a light yellow like a flame. In his hand was a long spear that looked to have a dragon's claw underneath the blade. There was a small weight on the other end was seen. Similar to the Hyrulian Army, he was tearing through the enemies, but in this case, it was the soldiers of the army.

"The Dragon Knight has appeared! We're not going to last long against his strength!" The captain shouted as he was forced back.

" **Worthless…these vermin barely qualify as exercise."** Volga sneered as he prepared to strike down again, only to be blocked by Impa whom called out her Giant Knife again.

Link nodded to the duo.

"I'll go help General Impa with Volga…he and I have a score to settle anyway." Link growled out and ran towards the Dragon Knight. The Kamen Rider and Sorceress duo nodded and ran for the nearby keep. It wasn't a large ruin but it would be enough for the army. The duo saw that Bokolins already filled the keep but Andrew never noticed the Beamos Statue in the corner until he felt a blast hit him.

"Gah! Damn it!" He shouted and rolled away. The force of the attack separated him from his driver, forcing him from his transformation.

"Andrew!" Lana shouted and jumped in front of him, standing over his down form. She summoned a barrier before using her pages of her book to strike down their surrounding enemies. She summoned a few transparent barriers in a row. She bounced off of them, striking down the monsters. A snap of her fingers and her barriers shattered, taking more of them out. With a quick breather, she rushed to her friend's side and started to heal him. No one noticed the Sengoku Driver fade into a dark portal and then reappear a second later. Lana reached over and grabbed the Driver and Lockseeds as Andrew got up.

"Thank you…but why haven't they been attacking?" He asked Lana. All he noticed that the Bokoblins were defeated and some had run away.

"Thank you." He smiled and took his Driver and Lockseeds back.

(Meanwhile)

Impa dodged an attack from Volga's dragon claw. Since Volga was actually a dragon, he could morph his body into different parts of a dragon. Impa growled in frustration and swung her blade, empowering it with water magic. To her surprise, Volga's fire breath evaporated her water. She quickly threw her weapon up and swung, barely separating the flames but still getting a nasty burn. Impa panted heavily as the battle with this man…no…this monster…was wearing on her and fast. Volga didn't even look close to tired. If anything, he looked bored.

" **Pah! You're no fun!"** He scoffed at the Sheikan woman. **"Don't you have a stronger warrior for me to duel?"**

Through their spells, everyone in the army heard Sheik.

"The enemy has me pinned down! Is there anyone there to help our ally?!" She commanded. Through everything, our heroes heard a loud CLANG!

"Link!" Impa shouted with relief in her voice.

"Sounds like you needed a hand." Link said with a smile, forcing the Dragon Knight back.

"Guys! If you can hear me, I can help General Impa with Volga!" Link told them.

"You guys hurry and take the Eastern Keep!" Proxi shouted from inside Link's cap, still scared.

"Right!" Lana and Andrew shouted with full confidence.

"And please hurry!" Sheik shouted and the sounds of attacking could be heard in the background.

As their communication link closed, Link parried a slash from Volga before thrusting his shield at the Dragon Knight. The Shield Bash hit Volga in the head, disorienting him. Link took this as an opportunity to aim a killing blow at Volga only to have to dodge from an arrow from a rouge Bokoblin Archer. The slash instead left a nice gouge in Volga's armor but the damage was superficial at that point. Volga growled and glared at Link, roaring in anger as he changed into his dragon form. The dragon let out a vicious roar and unleashed a torrent of fire towards Link, uncaring if there were allies of his own or of the Hero's Reincarnation out and about. Impa charged her Giant Knife with water magic and split the fire in twain. The two fireballs torched some Inves and some Bokoblins.

' **That's it! I'll torch them all!'** Volga roared in his rage. He never saw Link draw out his bow and arrow. The dragon roared his head back, which proved to be his folly. With his chance there, Link fired off an arrow. The arrow flew true and struck Volga in the roof of his mouth where he would be most vulnerable. Volga roared in pain as blood began to leak from the roof of his mouth. The dragon smashed into the ground and cliffs in an effort to remove the offending arrow. How he was alive, no one knew, but it seems Link's arrow didn't hit anywhere vital. A blast of fire in a random direction burned the arrow and Volga was able to remove the rest once he returned to human form.

" **You…little…BASTARD! I'll kill you for that!"** Volga roared and charged wildly at Link. His wound was making hard for him to concentrate as Link was now able to parry his attacks with ease.

Link pulled out a pair of Gauntlets and swung his fist, releasing a large ball and chain that struck Volga in his armor where Link gouged it earlier. It made the armor crack more as Volga hit the side of a cliff.

Cia, whom was watching the battle, growled in frustration. More so that Volga had tried to kill HER Link!

' **Volga! Pull out now! You're no good to me dead!'** Cia ordered him mentally.

' **Never! A dragon knight fights to the end!** He fought her orders…which proved to be a mistake as he suddenly felt like his head was being split open. Link and Impa looked in shock at the pain Volga was in. They knew that wasn't from Link's attacks.

'Cia must be controlling him…but how?' Impa thought as Link shouted out to Volga if he was okay.

' **You insolent fool!'** Cia roared into his mind. **'I am the master here, not you! If you refuse to return willingly then I'll make you a mindless puppet and force you to return!'**

Volga silently agreed to Cia's order to return at that point, at least he could keep some of his freewill. The pain stopped as he stood up, a portal appeared behind him.

" **I was careless…next time it won't end like this."** He growled out and stepped into the portal.

Link and Impa let our sighs of relief, both tired from their battle. They hoped that the damage would keep Volga down for a while, it would make the battles a lot easier.

" **Why don't you cool down?"** Cia scowled at Volga. **"It's embarrassing to see you talk so loud then perform so poorly."**

Volga glared at the sorceress but said nothing as his mouth was being healed. He didn't feel like having another headache like that again.

Impa contacted the rest of her group.

"Lana, Andrew, I'll take care of the East Keep. You two and Link continue towards the top." She ordered. A grunt from the three let them know they heard Impa's plan.

Impa took off for the Eastern Keep, it wasn't that she liked Sheik or anything but she needed the woman alive since she seemed to know something about the princess.

Luckily for Sheik, Impa was close. Sheik had actually defeated a majority of the monsters in the Keep so Impa was able to take care of the last few.

" _Sheikan Water Arts: Dance of a Thousand Blades!"_ Impa shouted as her Giant's Knife developed many blades of water that struck down her enemies. If you ask why Impa didn't use that attack earlier, it's because she needs to concentrate and gather extra moisture in the air to help form the blades (lame excuse…I know, please roll with it)

That one attack alone took the second keep in an instant. Hyrule soldiers flooded the two keeps. The heroes reunited in the keep closest to the ruins, taking this moment to relax and heal up.

Proxi showed herself out from Link's hat.

"Great work everyone! Now we can get to the ruins without further delay!" The chipper fairy chirped. Link shook his head a little.

"I don't think it will be all that easy." He said in a somber tone. This was far from their easiest battle at the moment and knew that Cia could start to conjure more monsters at any moment.

Andrew looked down at his driver, he had an uneasy feeling about it. It still attached to his waist and only his alone. He tried and slapping it against Lana's…that earned him a crack from the blue-haired sorceress but the driver didn't wrap around her waist, meaning it was still only tuned to his DNA. Lana shot him a glare and pouted, her cheeks crimson as she looked away from him.

The other shot him a look of pity and shook their heads, one word going through their minds.

'Idiot.' They sighed.

Taking their eyes off of the Kamen Rider, they looked towards the ruins that were blocked by vines. But these vines seemed dark, almost alive if anything. A few select attacks from the group, which included a _Daidai Musou Zan_ from Gaim and nothing. The vines just seemed to regenerate.

"Damn it! The front's blocked." Lana growled. "We need another way…" She murmured and then her eyes went wide.

"Wait! There's a bridge to the east! Maybe we can lower it!" She exclaimed.

The unanswered question among the group was…but how? Warriors they were…engineers they were not. That was until they heard a message coming from one of their captains

"Lady Impa, reporting over!" The captain announced.

"Captain, what is your report over?!" She ordered.

"We have reinforcements from our side approaching the valley to lend us some help! There is an engineer amongst them whom should be able to lower the bridge over!"

'Perfect timing!' Impa thought in relief and looked amongst her warriors.

"Captain! Tell the engineer to start making his way towards the Eastern Bridge! I'm sending Lana and Sheik to escort him the rest of the way! Over!" Impa ordered. Everyone looked at the general. She had been paring Andrew and Lana lately so it was question as to why Sheik. Many assumed that it was because she didn't trust the mysterious woman as of yet.

Lana looked as the mystery woman and nodded, both of them taking off for the base. Andrew looked towards Impa, for the most part, him and Lana have been working together.

"I know it may seem different working with Link and I, but if you get too comfortable working with Lana, you won't expand and grow. You need to learn to work with others and to work as your own. I'm doing this so you two don't too dependent on each other." Impa said, her tone was gentle as opposed to her usual strict and commanding one.

Andrew looked at shock at the woman, not that you could see that under his helmet. He did feel a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Link who gave him a smile.

"General Impa may be a harsh taskmaster when it comes to battle, but she never does without a reason. Her methods are always done to better the troops. The more of us that survive and go home, the better." The Hero Incarnate spoke.

"Well said Link!" Proxi chirped up.

"But for the taskmaster comment, I expect at least 50 sword slashes at each stop we make after the battle." She said.

Link groaned a little, thinking it could be worse.

"50 top to bottom, then bottom to top. Then left to right, then right to left. Then diagonal right shoulder to left hip, then left hip to right shoulder. Then diagonal left shoulder to right hip, then right hip to left shoulder. Then 50 stabs." She commanded off-handedly.

'FUCK!' Link shouted in his thoughts, Proxi and Andrew struggling to not laugh at their friend's misfortune. Truly Impa was the harshest of taskmasters when it came to her warriors.

Up at the top of the Ruins, Cia was looking down at the armies. Her mask was off, one would think they were looking at a dark-skinned version of Lana. Cia was just as beautiful with her hair a white-silver and was cut a bit shorter than Lana's. Her eyes were the same shade of purple as Lana's with two tribal markings under her eyes, one each eye.

Her right eye widened a little in curiosity as she watched the Hyrulean Army's reinforcements enter the valley. They seemed to be protecting one of them whom didn't seem to have any weapons but instead of bunch of tools.

" **Hmm…what are you planning?"** She mumbled in confusion as she watched where the army was headed. She had a basic idea of what it was but it didn't really matter to her.

" **Well, whatever it maybe. I'll have a counterstrategy for it!"** She bragged and ordered her troops to take out the engineer. The Bokoblins and the remaining Inves turned and made their way for the engineer.

As the heroes began to plan their own strategy for the battle, minus Lana and Sheik, they noticed that monsters began to move from their enemy bases and even the base they had occupied. This confused Andrew and Link, looking to each other and then Impa. Impa herself had a serious look, her eyes scanned the battlefield for a reason, and only one came to him.

'Shit! That direction!' She thought.

"Lana! Sheik! Double time it! Cia's sent her army after the engineer!"

'Damn it!' The girls growled and turned back towards the army instead of going for the base.

Cia watched the recovering heroes with amusement and some annoyance. Her voice suddenly rang throughout the valley, her tone was similar to that of a mother scolding her child mixed with a sister annoyed with her younger siblings.

" **Come on! I really don't like people dawdling at my doorstep!"** She scoffed, her tone irritating the heroes. She chuckled a little darkly.

" **Oh…so you want a welcoming party? Fine then!"** She shouted as suddenly more Bokoblins started to spawn. A majority of them were rushing for their main base!

"Damn it!" Impa shouted.

"You two stay here!" She ordered and rushed for the Allied Base. The duo nodded and Link rushed for the base, leaving Andrew behind to defend their keeps.

Cia chuckled even darker than earlier. Finally! The Kamen Rider was alone. The Destiny Breaker was alone! (changed his name since the old one sounded dumb)

' **Perfect…and I know just how to defeat Lana's new friends…and I think her little "boy toy" will be the one to help me.'** She grinned and summoned a dark portal.

Andrew's Daidaimaru was slicing through the Bokoblins with relative ease. It was their numbers that made it more exhausting. Once the last one that was trying to corner him was struck down, Andrew undid his transformation, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Kouta-san never said how hot it was in that stuff." He groaned and used his shirt to wipe his brow again. This exposed his figure to the open, while not as muscular as Link and other warriors, understand he's only been battling for a few weeks and was relying on the armor to give him the extra power, he was developing muscle on his otherwise skinny frame. He cracked his joints as he took this chance to rest. But that rest didn't last long as he felt a hand grab his ankle. A dark portal underneath and that hand…obvious Cia's.

"Oh…SHIT!" He shouted as he was pulled in. His Sengoku Driver falling off in the process, only to sink in a few minutes after before the Hyrulean Army grunts could grab it or him.. The grunts gasped at what happened and quickly did what they could to get in touch with Impa.

In a Dark Void, Andrew groaned and held his head. He tried to shake the cobwebs from his head as he heard a sensual but sadistic laugh. His eyes snapped open in that instance as he recognized the laugh.

"Cia?!" He shouted and reached for his Sengoku Driver…only to find it missing.

" **Looking for this?"** Cia cooed, causing Andrew to turn to her. His cheeks burned a little seeing Cia without her mask or hat. The Dark Sorceress grinned a little.

" **Hmm? Does the Kamen Rider enjoy the sight?"** She chuckled and approached him. He jumped back, knowing Cia was more dangerous than she was beautiful…and if their last interaction was true…mentally unstable at best. He held his hand out, shivering a little bit in fear. Cia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

" **Now now, why should I? It could finish you off here. That damnable Kouta isn't here to safe your life! My army has spread your friends thin and only Lana might be able to get to you."** Cia said and swung her staff, letting wrap around the boy. She pulled him close and put a small knife to his neck.

" **It would be too easy at the moment."** She whispered into his ear and backed off from him before shoving the Driver into his hands.

"Wha-?" He questioned and looked at her.

" **Sure it would have been easy, but there was no fun in it…beside Kamen Rider…I have big plans for you."** She grinned. Andrew's eyes went from questioning to determine as he slapped the driver on.

" **Tch, like most mortals, you're scared and fearful but once you have a weapon you think you're invincible."** She huffed in annoyance, ignoring the boy's transformation. Andrew didn't even speak as he transformed, drawing his Daidaimaru once his transformation was complete. He combined his weapons into the Naginata mode and ran at Cia. She scoffed and parried his weapons with her Scepter of Time. She rolled her eyes and smacked his weapon to the side, just enough to open his guard. She laid a darkness infused kick to his stomach as sparks flew off of his armor. Gaim rolled a few feet before springing up to his feet. He struck down on the Cutting Knife two times.

" _Soiya! Orange Au Lait!"_

" _Daidai Ittou/Great Orange Sword Strike!"_ Andrew shouted, his weapons charged with power. He swung, a small explosion rang out and forced his back once his weapon hit Cia's, Andrew panted heavily. He relaxed his guard and realized his mistake just a little too late as Cia's melodious and psychotic laugh rang in his ears. She was cloaked in a dark aura as she approached him.

" **Done so soon…what a shame. I thought you would have been more fun."** She mocked him and struck him hard. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him and out of his transformation. On his back and gasping for breath, Cia straddled the boy's waist. She chuckled darkly as he felt her staff glow and press into his neck.

"GGRRRAAAHHH!" The rider shouted in pain, pinned by the warped sorceress.

" **Don't fight it boy…maybe you'll come to appreciate my gift one day."** She taunted as he lost consciousness.

" **Now, the first step is in place Kamen Rider. You'll be the one to take down the army and deliver me the Hero. I guess I should thank my new ally…Professor."** Cia said mysteriously and got off of the Rider.

Back with the rest of our heroes, having lowered the Eastern Bridge, they grouped up at the base of the ruins where Cia would be. Worry was etched on their faces, and knowing how unstable Cia is, and her hatred for Andrew, many of them already assumed him to be deceased. Everyone took a few moments to mourn the loss of the Kamen Rider. But they couldn't really rest, it wouldn't be long before Cia would go on the attack again and with the bridge down they finally had a small opening.

"Lana?" Proxi squeaked out gently as Link placed a hand on her shoulder. Out of all of them, she looked to most distraught. There was a tense silence for the moment before Lana's head snapped up. Her eyes fixed in a deep glare as she looked towards the peak of the ruins. Any forgiveness she had planned for Cia was gone…no…she would kill Cia with her own two hands!

'Not before I beat her to a bloody pulp!' She thought as she rushed for the top. Ignoring the shouts of her comrades, she used her lightning magic to tear through Cia's monsters. Ignoring the blood of the enemies that dyed her skin, clothes, and hair crimson. Cia was the most shocked before she smirked.

" **Well now…didn't think she had it in her."** She sneered before looking behind her with a dark grin. With a snap of her fingers, more Bokoblins were summoned. But they weren't normal Bokoblins, these had skull-like masks on.

" **SUMMONERS! Keep them busy! I need more time!"** She ordered as she turned her back. Unconscious and hanging above her was Andrew.

' **Just a little more time…and I'll have my new weapon.'** She grinned darkly at his unconscious form.

Lana was forced to stop before a wall of vines. She growled in anger and charged her magic.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted and shot her power forwards. The vine wall dropped only to regenerate a second later. She growled as the moving vines seemed to taunt her and that didn't sit well with her. Each blast, each shot and it seemed to only laugh.

"YOU MOTHER-!" Lana shouted and nearly unleashed all of her energy only for a boomerang to sail by and hit the vines. The vines roared in pain and sunk away. Lana was panting heavily as she stopped her attack and looked back to see Link holding said boomerang.

"Lana, please calm down. Those vines were part of a living plant and regenerate when damaged. They can't be cut with a blade or anything but with a boomerang, since it causes blunt force trauma, it weakens them and bruises the monster." Link explained wisely, which shocked Lana. Yes he was brave but that explanation…

"Link…when did you get so smart?" She asked in confusion. Link rolled his eyes with grin but said nothing, running forward as his blade cut a swath through the enemies. Lana giggled and rolled her eyes. She looked at with admiration but not the same love she used to. She still had feelings for Link, but she felt a connection to Andrew as well.

Cia growled in frustration, her enemies took out her summoners and the rest of her army.

' **Damn it! I'm going to need to summon Manhalda to take care of…they're here!?'** She roared in her mind and turned back, seeing Lana and Link behind her. Lana had a horrified look on her face.

"Andrew! Let him go Cia!" She shouted in rage. On the outside, Cia was coming off as confident. Inside, she was pissed…raging pissed off. Her ritual wasn't complete for the Kamen Rider, but she couldn't even react as Lana's spell released him from his bindings.

Cia merely chuckled and licked her lips seductively.

" **Oh. Lana…and Link, the great hero. Let me get a good look at you."** She purred, as she swayed her hips as she approached him. Ignoring Lana heading towards the unconscious Kamen Rider. The Triforce of Power shined brighter as she got closer to the green hero.

" **The Triforce is resonating so powerfully."** She murmured with glee as Sheik ran up from behind much to Cia's ire.

"Link!" Sheik called out his name as she stopped by the hero.

" **Two?"** Cia whispered, it didn't take her long to figure out whom Sheik was as a grin came to her face.

" **I see…that's certainly welcome news."** She said outloud, causing everyone to look towards her. Lana had gotten Andrew free of his bindings and held him close. She was happy his belt was on so she could try to heal him using his Lockseeds. Cia was getting annoyed again and turned her back on the heroes and to the gate.

" **Come forth servant!"** She shouted. The ground began to rumble and quake. Lana was cycling through Andrew's Lockseeds faster.

"Come on…wake up!" She whispered loudly as Cia grinned as the desperation on her counterpart's face. She had used a very powerful sleeping spell to keep the rider from distracting her. Down in the valley, the ground burst open. A large, plant-like monster rose from the ground. It looked like four armored, purple Deku Babas stuck together on a large bulb as purple, poison looking drool dripped form its four mouths. It let out a strange roar into the sky.

" **Go Manhandla! Crush these fools!"** Cia ordered as the monster when on the attack. Lana cursed and punched the ground. She had unknowingly charged her magic into her hand, causing a Helheim fruit to fall and roll into Andrew's hand. The fruit mutated into the Ichigo (Strawberry) Lockseed. Between the energy that Lana had pumped into Andrew's body from the Lockseeds and her own magic, he stirred and awoke.

"Lana?" He whispered tiredly. Lana smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug much to Cia's disgust. A loud explosion brought their attention as Link and Sheik had already left from the battlefield. They turned to see something soar towards their main base and explode as one of the Manhandla heads turned green.

" **Oh my, seems Manhalda is using its** _ **Seed Attack**_ **on your base."** Cia said callously. With a glare, the white sorceress and Kamen Rider ran off. Cia's smirk turned to a frown and a glare.

' **Damn it Lana! You can't fall for the Destiny Breaker! If you do then all of this was for naught. To keep Link for ourselves…for me!...for you.'** Cia thought that last part sadly and shook her head. She turned back to the gate to continue her spell.

" _OUR BASE IS UNDER ATTACK! QUICK, WE HAVE TO DEFEAT THAT THING!"_ Proxi shouted in fright.

The heroes doubled their speed towards the beast.

"HENSHIN!"

" _Orange! Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi! On Stage!"_

As the Rider and Sorceress ran down, Lana found herself staring at the newest Lockseed in their arsenal.

'Strawberry…I wonder what it does.' She thought, not knowing Andrew knew what it did. As they approached the beast, the four stalks stood up straight. A gnashing of teeth and the hero army was blasted with seeds in a rapid fire motion. Some of the soldiers were lucky to only get hit with minor wounds from either their armor being strong enough, their reflexes being quick enough, or just being lucky in general. However, many of them were unfortunate and sustained wounds ranging from serious to severe to crippling and even to deadly.

There was one stroke of luck as Manhandla seemed to have slowed down…yes it has! The stalks turned green. Their weapons still didn't pierce it though. It reminded Link of the vines…wait? The vines?

'That's it!' The hero thought and flung the boomerang as hard as he could. Manhandla roared in pain from the blunt force trauma it received. The stalks fell off to the side and receded into the bulb. Everything of Manhandla turned green as the bulb split open to reveal a red, crystal looking flower.

"That must be its weak point…everyone, focus on the monster's weak spot!" Impa ordered. The heroes charged forwards with melee attacks from Link, Impa, and Andrew along with magic from Lana and Sheik. The downed monster didn't even have the energy to shriek in pain. Jumping back, Andrew pressed on the Cutting Knife two times.

" _SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!"_ The driver shouted as the Kamen Rider jumped up and shot forward, his foot in a kick position. But this made him vulnerable as Manhandla withdrew into itself as the bulb closed. With a roar, the monster shot out it stalks and spun, everyone was thrown back, receiving some form of damage. Since he was in midair, Andrew was send into a rock spire nearby. Sparks shot off of his armor as he hit the ground with a groan, lucky that his armor didn't fade from such a hit. Sheik took to the Rider's side and helped him stand, limping herself as Manhandla's attack caused her to twist her ankle upon landing. Andrew was also favoring one side. While he could feel his leg wasn't broken, he knew that was some damage, hopefully it was only a bruise or a sprain at worst. Silently thanking Kouta for the armor. But no one had time to really relax as Manhandla thrashed about the battle field. Many that were injured were now dead or dying. Suddenly, Manhandla's heads lashed out, turning green as they bit and gnashed at the army. Andrew nearly puked at the sight of the blood of the unfortunate. However, Link lashed out with the boomerang again, silently praying for the fallen that they had lost. It was the same thing as last time but with Sheik and Andrew unable to really contribute other than Sheik throwing her kunai and Andrew shooting from the Musou Saber. Just before the beast healed itself, Lana landed one more strike that seemed to paralyze Manhandla. She looked at Andrew and decided to borrow a move from him. She jumped into the sky, her feet charged with lightning as she dove down.

" _Lightning…Rider Kick!"_ Lana shouted as she kicked…more like stomped…the bulb. Manhandla reformed but was in serious pain now. The ground rumbled as Manhandla retreated from the battle to lick its wounds…or so it seemed. With Manhandla retreated for now, the heroes took a moment to heal their wounds as much as possible. As the healers got to work, Lana was healing Sheik and Andrew.

"Really? _Lightning Rider Kick_?" Andrew asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Lana's cheeks quickly burned crimson and pouted.

"That was more like a _Lana Kick_ to me." Sheik commented, one could hear the mirth in the ninja-like woman's voice.

"Sh-shut up! Both of you!" She said with a glare, ignoring their light chuckling at her expense. Impa walked up to the trio, Link in tow, to speak.

"Good news, we've had some time to relax and heal out wounds. Bad news is that overgrown flytrap is still alive. We best…" She said seriously before her orders were interrupted by the ground rumbling.

"The hell?" Link growled and looked around. In a burst of gravel and Earth, a green Manhandla stalk rose up.

"Damn it!" Andrew cussed as all five stalks were attacking the allied base. Lana passed the new Lockseed to Andrew for safekeeping.

'Ichigo?' He thought and held it tight

"Calm down," she said in tone that was both serious and gentle, "if we defeat the real one then the rest of the body should pop out."

Impa clicked her tongue in annoyance and summoned her naginata.

"What is this? Hide-and-seek!" She scoffed and held her weapon.

"Very well, if we must, we must." And took off for one of the stalks.

Sheik gave a nod and took off for another one.

"Fine. I'll attack the nearest visible part of the monster!" She announced and soon was out of earshot. Link broke for the one closest to the base, Lana one of the ones in the middle, leaving Andrew for the last one, only to be blocked by a large group of Bokoblins and Inves.

"Ah…fuck…me." He cussed and rose the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, ready to battle.

It was rather quick work for the other heroes. The Manhandla stalks, which they looked like more vicious version of a Deku Baba…and they are, but they didn't release any poison. And they were rather easy. But Manhandla never reappeared. The four heroes came to the conclusion instantly.

"None of those were the real Manhandla," Link stated and looked towards the only one there firing, "which means that is…but what's taking Andrew so long to take it out?"

" _Pine Arms! Funsai! Destroy!"_ Was his answer, everyone looked to see the Kamen Rider surrounded by Bokoblins and Inves. It was easy to tell that Andrew was maintaining his stance…for now. But he would tire soon, he was only human.

Andrew growled as he spun the Pine Iron over his head, lashing out with it and using the Musou Saber to protect his back. It just seemed endless, for each one monster defeated, two more took its place. As he continued to defend from the monsters, he noticed the Manhandla stalk charge another _Seed Attack_ that would most likely wipe out the rest of the base.

"NO!" Andrew shouted, his hand going to the Ichigo Lockseed and opened it.

" _ICHIGO (Strawberry)!"_

The familiar sound of a zipper unzipping was heard and a large, metallic strawberry descended. Andrew jumped up and kicked it at the Manhandls stalk, taking out the last one and revealing the real Manhandla as he changed his lockseeds.

" _LOCK ON!"_ The sound of Japanese war horns rang throughout the valley and soon techno music entered the mix as he pressed on the Cutting Knife.

" _SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"_ As the strawberry opened, the armor over his chest was red, the top and bottom half covered his left and right shoulders respectively. Red armor covered the back of his helmet as the visor looked like half of the inside of a strawberry. In his hand were two kunai knives better known as the Ichigo Kunai. Kamen Rider Gaim: Ichigo (Strawberry) Arms. As he started to land, he threw the kunai and move began to form. The knives impaled the monsters in their skulls or hearts or somewhere fatal. Andrew took a moment to place the Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber.

" _LOCK ON! ICHI! JUU! HYAKU!"_

"Eat this!" Gaim shouted and swung his blade.

" _ICHIGO CHARGE! ICHIGO POWER!"_

The result was a barrage of kunai knives that decimated the monsters. Those that didn't die, ran…or rather limped…in hopes of living another day. Some never made it far as the Hyrulean Army picked them off.

Cia gnashed her teeth in rage.

' **AGAIN!? THAT BASTARD!'** She roared in her head, almost losing her concentration on the spell.

' **No matter, the Kamen Rider can get as many powers as he wants. It won't stop me from my mission…nor will it stop the Professor.'** She thought, not letting anyone see her sweat then sigh in relief as Manhandla resurfaced.

"It won't escape this time! We have it right where we want it!" Lana shouted, her confidence through the roof. As the heroes charged at Manhandla, the beast unleashed it barrage of seeds.

" _SOIYA! ICHIGO SQUASH!"_

Andrew used that unleash a barrage of kunai as the beast that deflected the attack. Some of the kunai impaled the beast. Two of the heads were weakened but two weren't and unleashed a dizzying and potent miasma. The poison weakened the group, by a lot and knew they had to end this battle.

'If that beast was at full power…' Impa shivered a little, knowing that they could have been killed in that moment. Death was something she acknowledged and accepted that fact, but it didn't make it less frightening, just more tolerable.

With this thought in mind, the heroes stayed ready just cautious to not let the poison spread faster. In a moment, Manhandla's remaining two heads tried to bite at and devour more warriors, Link took the chance and flung his boomerang. With Manhanda's core open, the heroes pounced before the poison became too much. Andrew and Lana nodded to each other.

" _SOIYA! ICHIGO SPARKING!"_ His driver announced once he pressed on the Cutting Knife three times. He jumped, a large Kunai knife formed under his feet. Lana jumped with him and charged it with lightning.

"Let's name this new one… _LIGHTNING RIDER STRIKE!"_ He shouted and kicked the kunai. Lana threw a quick barrier around her allies since the moment the electrified knife hit Manhandla…it exploded, throwing Ichigo Kunai all over the area. Andrew blinked, ignoring the surprised looks.

"Well now…that was…kinda cool." He said with a grin behind his mask, much to the heroes exasperations.

"Either way, that monster was defeated." Link said with a tired sigh as he drank from a bottle of red potion to remove the poison in his system. Said bottle was behind passed and shared amongst the afflicted.

"Now's our chance to get Cia!" Proxi chirped happily. "We have to get to the altar at the top of the ruins!"

With a nod, the heroes took off.

At the top of the ruins, the five of them stood in front of the Gate of Souls. Cia was nowhere to be found. They each exchanged glances, unable to get over the nervous feeling in their hearts. A step forward, and all Hell broke loose.

A dark magic circle appeared under them, only Lana had the reaction time to jump back. Link felt his hand growing warm and looked at it, seeing the Triforce of Courage resonating in his hand. The same could be said for Sheik as the Triforce of Wisdom resonated in her hand. Impa, Link, and Andrew looked shocked at this. Andrew unconsciously placed his hand over his heart as he felt a golden glow on his body in the shape of an apple.

"Sheik! Is that…?" Lana shouted as Impa stared down the ninja-like woman. Sheik turned away from Lana and Impa.

'Forgive me…my friends.' She thought sadly. But to her shock, the Triforce pieces ejected from their body and towards Cia whom chose to reveal herself at this time.

" **Ha ha ha! Thank you for bringing the Triforce of Wisdom to me as well."** She gloated. Her grinned widened as Andrew's Rider Form fell but was still struggling to hold whatever was glowing in his chest.

" **Ah, no no no Andrew-kun. I'm afraid I'll be needing that."** A male voice rang out, smooth like silk but condescending…reminding him of a snake. His rider form suddenly fell as if it malfunctioned as a man in a white lab coat with white and black hair walked next to Cia.

"You! I thought Kaito-san killed you! Then Takatora-san did the same! The man whom created the Sengoku Drivers…Sengoku Ryouma! Kamen Rider Duke!"

" **Oh? So you know of me…that saves me sometime…but imagine my surprise that you contained the Forbidden Fruit."** He said almost joyously.

"Nani?!" The boy shouted in surprise before said fruit was ripped out of his chest. His eyes widened in pain as he let out a silent shout. His skin turned pale white from the pain as he stumbled backwards. Impa lashed out and grabbed him before he hit the ground, concern in her eyes for her newest charge. Cia and Ryouma approached the group. His own Sengoku Driver on his waist.

" **I haven't used this Lockseed in a while but should be enough."** He spoke in his usual tone. Cia eyed him cautiously, she in NO WAY would ever trust the professor. He held up his Lockseed in the shape of a lemon. He spun in around his hand as he called out: "Henshin." Before opening his Lockseed.

" _LEMON! LOCK ON!"_

The heroes noticed that the faceplate on Ryouma's was different than Andrew's was. His standby music was different also. His sounded more like European battle horns. Ryouma pressed down on the Cutting Knife to finish his transformation.

 _COME ON! LEMON ARMS! IN~CREDABLE~ RYOU~MA~!"_ His driver shouted as a large metallic lemon descended over his Ride Ware. His Ride Ware was mostly blue in color with the helmet looking like a cross between a knight's helmet and a king's crown. He had silver/gray like armor on his legs and from his wrist to his elbow. On his Ride Ware looked to be black from his waist up. The lemon formed the rest of his armor. It opened and formed over into yellow shoulder pads and the front of his armor was the same with the shape of a lemon outlined out in the front of it. A weapon, known as the LemPiercer (1), was in his left hand. Standing before them, Armored Rider Duke (2). Cia ignored their shocked looks and Andrew's frustrated one.

" **That means I have all three pieces, and the professor has the Forbidden Fruit."** Cia grinned. Ryouma studied the fruit with his eyes, only to hear a frustrated yell from Andrew.

" _SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI! ON STAGE!"_

"Return the Forbidden Fruit Ryouma!" Andrew shouted, trying to push against Duke's weapon. Behind his helmet, Ryouma grinned as Andrew growled. The Daidaimaru met the LemPiercer. Andrew was putting all his strength behind his weapon but his body was severely weakened from having the Forbidden Fruit ripped from him. Gaim pushed harder as Duke spoke.

" **You know, I only have one weapon and you have two. Why don't you grab your other weapon?"** Ryouma's tone really irritated the boy, but he and Ryouma knew why he couldn't grab the Musou Saber. He was using his two hands to push on the Daidaimaru.

" **Ah but you need to use your other hand to push on your weapon…shame."** The professor said in an uncaring tone before his fist dug into Gaim's stomach. Dropping the Daidaimaru and falling to his knees, Duke kicked Gaim across the face, knocking him back and out of his transformation. Andrew groaned as he forced himself to his knees. Link wrapped his arm under his younger friend's armpit with Andrew's arm over his shoulder to keep the rider standing.

Cia sneered, and sent Ryouma a small glare that he didn't finish the rider off. She decided that would be her second agenda. The Triforce reformed in front the seven of them. The Forbidden Fruit somehow fit the in middle of it all. Cia grinned in excitement. Ryouma's eyes were wide with delight.

" **Behold, the majesty of the Triforce!"** She announced with delight and power in her voice.

"Shit! Everyone, run!" Lana shouted grabbing Andrew's Lockseed.

" _SAKURA HURRICANE!"_ The Rider Machine formed in front of them, the other three ran as Lana drove Sakura Hurricane, Andrew held her close, mostly because Lana was unfamiliar with using the motorcycle and she wasn't too steady driving.

Cia's grin turned darker and eviler as the dark aura grew stronger. A dark voice rang out that only she could hear it.

" _ **Cia,..now it the time. Call upon the fragments of my spirit NOW!"**_

" **Yes, I can feel them seeking me out!"** Cia yelled out in her power induced high as the energy she gathered shot up towards the sky.

Our heroes ran for the distance only to stop at the sound of an explosion and turned to see the energy Cia had gathered shot up into the sky in a large typhoon of energy. The result was a shockwave of pure energy that raced out in all directions. The heroes stopped seeing the shockwave, Lana was the first to react.

"Everyone, gather around me!" She said with huge urgency in her voice. She threw her book into the air and grabbed it, slamming it in the ground, causing a barrier to surround them just seconds before the shockwave would have hit them. The heroes watched in sick fascination as it seemed like time itself was coming undone. Out of the sky seemed to descend a city that was somehow floating.

'That's…Skyloft! From Skyward Sword!' Andrew though in shock.

As the energy expanded, the forest seemed to change into a mountainous region and an active volcano at the top.

'Death Mountain! From Ocarina of Time!' He gasped, his eyes widened.

Now a bridge over a lake formed, only this time the sky was an eerie orange like the evening with almost dark pixels floating around.

'That's…the bridge of Lake Hylia! In Twilight Princess!'

As he looked on, he tried to make out some other places that formed, obviously from Zelda games but he had trouble making them out.

'Damn it!' He cussed as the shockwave began to die down.

Back at the top of the ruins, Ryouma's eyes were wide as he couldn't help but laugh a bit. Time travel was thought of science fiction and yet for their world…she did it. She opened passages to other points of time.

' **Perhaps I can explore these regions at a later date. And see how the Forbidden Fruit changed them.'** Ryouma thought but he noticed Cia was in a trance.

" _ **Gate of Souls…hear my voice…and open!"**_ The voice shouted in a powerful voice.

" _ **MY SPIRIT WILL BE FREED!"**_

Cia raised her arms, concentrating her energy. She formed a ball of dark energy and unleashed it. The ball flew into a hole and separated, forming three different Gate of Soul Gates. One in the Zora Temple under Lake Hylia in Ocarina of Time. One in the Twilight Palace in Twilight Princess. One in Temple of Hylia by the Gate of Time in Skyward Sword.

At each gate, a large amount of Helheim fruits formed along with Elementary Class Inves and many Bokoblins. At each location, chains that were bound around the chest in each area broke and a small black ball floated out while leaking a dark miasma.

The three balls of the dark spirit Cia tried to revive rushed from their resting place and to Cia. They spun around her body before entering her body. She fell to her knees as the power rushed into her body before she stood up.

" _ **Excellent work child…Three of my spirit fragments have been returned…The only piece that remains is that trapped by the Master Sword and Kiwami Lockseed. Sengoku Ryouma…you too shall be rewarded for your help."**_

In Ryouma's hands formed his Genesis Driver and a full set of Energy Lockseeds.

" _MELON ENERGY, LEMON ENERGY, CHERRY ENERGY, PEACH ENERGY, MATSUBOKURI ENERGY, DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY, MARRON ENERGY!"_ Each of the Energy Lockseeds shouted their names.

Ryouma only grinned and began to chuckle. With the Forbidden Fruit and the Energy Lockseeds, he would be the most powerful person in Hyrule. Cia's eyes glowed with a dangerous damning power from behind her mask.

(Screen Fade)

 **Cia had already claimed the Triforce of Power. From Link, she still the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Wisdom is the birthright of the Royal Family of Hyrule…yet Sheik bore it when Cia attacked. With the help of Sengoku Ryouma, the man whom created Sengoku Driver in Kamen Rider Gaim's world, Cia also stole the Forbidden Fruit. Once Cia had all the pieces of the Triforce and the Forbidden Fruit, she used their incredible powers to open cracks in space and time and open doorways through the ages. Portals the three eras are visible and there are other portals that are able to be sensed but unable to be accessed. Lana explained to the others that a Gate of Souls has opened on in each era. Each era is now experiencing a rapid influx of monsters spawning as well as Helheim infections. By opening these gates, Cia had released the fragments of evil's spirit imprisoned in other eras. The task before the heroes was the travel to each era and close the gates and wipe out any remaining Helheim infection. Once each gate was closed, they could begin to repairing the damage done to their home by Cia. Lana also believes that they can use the combined power of the Triforce and Forbidden Fruit to get Andrew home. With time growing short, Link and his allies split up to handle as many gates as possible at once. They each vowed to close their gates and return safely, hopefully with some more allies to help them.**

Chapter 3: End.

Okay, for one everyone, I apologize for taking so long to update ANY of my fanfics. Started working this summer, first job ever…only to get laid off…twice. So I WILL try to update my fics. I know Sharingan Soul Reaper is getting a lot of requests for updates so that maybe the next one.

Now for this story, I know that there have been new locations and characters revealed for Hyrule Warriors: Legends so I will try to incorporate those areas and characters to this fic since this was initially just following the Wii U version but I'll try to add 3DS characters and areas too.


End file.
